Demon King Brides
by Zoriki
Summary: What if Diablo was actually serious and not just a NEET? And if he was forced to marry more girls other than Rem and Shera? This story happens after the events of volume 9. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Fumu..."

Diablo was quietly sighing on his bed.

After the battle with the Great Demon Lord Modinalaam, peace finally returned to Faltra City. Diablo, the one who saved it, however, was in a predicament. After defeating Modinalaam, Diablo felt a surge of power inside him, just like when Krem gave him magic power by accident. But this time it was on whole new level, he really felt his powers overflowing to the point that he could damage his surroundings by accident if he was not careful in keeping it in check. This factor added with his recent engagement(?) with Rem made him remember something that he thought he wouldn't need to think about. When Cross Reverie was just a game, a new feature was about to be added, a marriage system. You could share your power and itens with your partner and call for help, teleporting your partner regardless of the distance, though only once per day. Not only that, you could also form multiple bonds, according to the rumors. There were different bonuses depending on which one you choose, forming one strong bond(monogamy) or forming multiple bonds(polygamy). Since having more than one partner meant that you would split your power even more, it was only recommended for strong players, such as Diablo. But that was not the issue.

There was a talk about making this a 'must have' feature for players that reached level 150. Since it wasn't updated until Diablo came to this world, he had no idea if it would affect or even work on this world. And even if it worked, maybe the effects would be different from what was originally planned in the game. But when he stopped to think about the power Rose and Lamnites possessed though, abilities that were removed from the game but existed on this world... It was most likely usable in this world too, meaning he needed this 'must have' feature to control his power, he could also make his allies stronger while he was at it..

But most importantly, he would have to marry multiple girls given his situation. He was already married to Shera and, due to certain events, to Rem as well. Even so, he still needed to make it 'official' with the ritual from the game, otherwise the 'bonuses' won't take effect. Diablo knew that he couldn't stop at just two wives. He needed to share his magic with more people, otherwise it would still be risky for him to even use his magic, even he if he used the weakest ones he could still cause a lot of collateral damage. Diablo understood by experience, even if this world was similar to the game, there some magics and techniques that worked in a different way. Diablo speculated that this 'marriage ritual' would not work on people he was not at least a little familiar with and that didn't like him a little at least. He sometimes felt some kind of connection between him and the others, one that he couldn't feel with strangers, enemies and mere acquaintances, something that he could feel towards 'allies'. He believes that must be what the marriage bond is like. Fortunately, he already had an idea on who to 'propose' for, the problem being their positions, standings and the number of candidates. Unfortunately, in this kingdom there was no polygamy. Even if he was not planning to do some big celebration or spread the news around, it was still hard to convince them to accept this kind of relationship.

"...Well, I guess I will just use my authority as the Elven King in the worst case. Even if it feels ridiculous to use my authority for something like this..."

Reinforcing his will, Diablo stood up and moved forward onto the troubles he was bound to get himself into.


	2. Chapter 1: Big-breasted Elf Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own this novel/manga/anime or its characters. Or anything.**

* * *

 **A little summary on some details:** Since this happens after Volume 9, there are some characters that don't appear on the anime nor manga. I will give small summaries on each one on their respective chapter.

 **SPOILERS:** Diablo and his companions received a house for saving the city, so it's like this, one room for Diablo, another for Shera and Rem, and another for Krem and Eldegart. They don't live at the inn anymore, the house is part of the inn though.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Shera**

"Hey Diablo! How are you doing? You look more serious than usual."

She was alone in her room, in a rare moment without taking care of Krem.

Waving her hand while smiling widely as soon as she saw him, was Shera, the big-breasted elf princess. Though she was a bit(a lot) of dunce, she could be unexpectedly sharp sometimes, such as realizing that Diablo was resolute in finishing this 'trail' that she didn't even know existed.

"I'm always serious."

"Hm? I guess so but... How can I say? You look more resolved than normal?"

(Is she and idiot or not? Sometimes I have trouble deciding.)

"Leaving that aside, I have something to talk with you. It's urgent."

"Oh. Should I call Rem too?"

"No, for now I have to speak with you alone."

"Okay then. We don't really spend much time alone. We're normally always with Rem."

(...I guess huh. It does feel strange not to call Rem too. But I must do it. I have to deal with them one by one. I'll explain it carefully and have them accept it, both the ritual and the "unfaithfulness".)

"I dislike beating around the boat, so I will be blunt. Shera, I want to make our marriage 'real'."

"Real? But aren't we already married Diablo?"

"...Yes, but that's not what I meant. I..."

 **Explanation going on... bla bla bla**

"...and that's about it."

"I see... So Diablo wants more wives?"

"...Shera, I already spent more time than I expected to explaining in a way that you could understand. It's not like I 'want to' but I need to."

"I think it's ok then?"

"...Eh?"

"I mean, it's Diablo we are talking about, right? If you say you need to, then it must be right. I also don't think you would neglect me and Rem. I trust Diablo, after all!"

"..."

(I guess it was easier than I thought. Maybe I underestimated her trust-)

"And since you are going to propose to people you are familiar with, then it could be more fun with more people, right!"

(...Well, forget it. It's Shera after all. The one who would complain more is Rem I guess. Gotta think of what to say to convince her. Maybe asking Shera to talk to her could help.)

"But... what do we need to do?"

"..."

"Diablo?"

"...kiss. We need to kiss."

"Oh, I see. But we already kissed before right? Do we need to do it again?"

"There was no such intention before so it seems it didn't count."

"Okay then. We can just do this again, right? I mean, we are married after all."

"...! Yeah..."

At this point, no more words were needed. Diablo silently moved his face towards hers. Shera too, closed her eyes, pouted her lips and waited for him. Each fraction of a second felt like an eternity, but it finally came.

Diablo felt his lips touching something soft. Something he has not touched for the first time. It was one of the pair of lips that kissed him as soon as came to this world.

It was not the same as last time though. This time, Diablo used a little of what he 'learned' from kissing Lamnites and Rafleisha and inserted his tongue on Shera's mouth by reflex. Shera was surprised for a moment, but immediately entrusted herself to him and followed his lead. She leaned on him, distorting the shape of her breasts on his chest.

"Hmm..."

"Nnn."

The room was silent, except for their kissing sounds. They kept this up for a few minutes, when they both separated to get some air.

"Puha! ...hah...hah."

They were both breathing heavily and, for an instant, Diablo had to face away from her. With her blushing cheeks, intoxicated eyes and heavy breaths, she was looking too 'ready for it'. Diablo would end up pushing her down if this kept going.

But, for now at last, he couldn't do it. He still had to worry about the other brides. After everything was solved, whatever he got all the brides he needed or not, then he would... try to respond to her expectations.

"...*cough* We-well, with this the ritual is completed."

"O-Oh! I see! I do feel something different. Like I'm connected to you in a way I can't describe, I guess I also feel stronger? You could have gone a little further though."

Diablo could hear some mumbling coming from her mouth, but decided to ignore it. He would listen to her complaints later. Now, it was Rem's turn.

* * *

 **That was chapter 1 but... somehow I wasn't sure how to rate this. I don't intend to put any r18 scenes but it still felt somewhat erotic to me. Maybe I will change it later. Sorry about any writing mistakes, english is not my native language.**


	3. Characters

Character list:

I will be talking about some characters I plan on including on this story. I will be focusing on minimum details and what their relationships with Diablo are. Be alerted that some of them have only appeared in the novel, meaning that the manga and the animation have not reached that part of the story. Also, there were some changes in the conclusion(about how Alicia parted with Diablo and his companions).

If you do not care about the the characters and the details I included here, just skip to the next chapter. So, basically:

 ***spoilers about the novel ahead***

* * *

1)Shera L. Greenwood:

Princess of the elven kingdom with enormous breasts(elfs are normally flat-chested), is a bit of an idiot.

Obviously in love with Diablo and the first one to "marry" him.

2)Rem Galleu:

A flat-chested pantherian(pantherians normally have big chests), very serious, was always having verbal bouts with Shera in the beginning.

Also obviously in love with Diablo and the second to "marry" him.

3) Krebskulm "Krem":

The Demon King whose soul was inside of Rem. Looks like a child and behaves like one, always thinking about biscuits.

While love may not be the right word, she does seem to have fondness of Diablo. Like eating biscuits while sitting on his lap and smiling cheerfully at that(even though there was no reason whatsoever).

4) Edelgard:

Looks like a beautiful girl, except that it's one of the Fallen. Completely loyal to Krem.

Leave alone love, most likely does not even holds friendship towards Diablo. She's just about loyalty to Krem and since he is her master, towards Diablo as well.

5) Sylvie:

A Grasswalker and the Guildmaster from the Adventurer's guild. While she looks like a child(like mst Grasswalkers) she is already an adult and act as such.

While she hasn't been shown flirting *spoilers* she didn't sound so upset when she thought Diablo was proposing to her. It actually looked like she was going to accept if Diablo didn't correct her misunderstanding.

6) Mei:

The owner and idol of the Peace of Mind's inn. Her cute looks can be deceiving to her agressive nature.

It is not clear whatever she feels love towards Diablo but she doesn't seem to dislike him. After all *Spoiler* she was the one who gave him the house where he lives now and she gave him her first kiss(on the cheek though) for saving her life and the city.

6) Celestine "Celes" Baudelaire:(not sure if I will include her, due to a lack of attraction and moments that showed interest on Diablo)

A mature and gentle woman and the Head of the Magician's Association.

At best, she just recognized that Diablo was not really a bad person. Aside from that almost never interacts with him.

7) Medios:(not sure if I will include her due to the same reasons as Celes and the fact that she barely appears at all)

A beautiful slave trader. Despite that, doesn't treat slaves badly.

Only interacted with Diablo twice up to Volume 9, doesn't really have much interest in him(I did like the idea from the other fanfic though).

8) Alicia Crystella:

An imperial knight with a secret hatred for the Races. After failing to destroy the Races using Krem, swore her long-live loyalty towards Diablo(Misunderstood his words as "destroying the corruption in the kingdom even if it means destroying the entire kingdom" and decided to dedicate her life to help him accomplish that).

Most likely, doesn't really love anything except for destruction. If Diablo asked anything from her, she would most likely accept.

9) Rafleisha S. Orangewood:

A dark elf with well-endowed breasts(as it's common for dark elves). Since there are no male dark elves, they are mostly lesbians(they do mate with male from other species though).

While it may not be love, she does feels attraction towards Diablo and tried to mate with him once(partially to form good relations since he became the king of the elven kingdom but also because he saved her life).

10) Fanis Lamnites:

The Feudal Lord from Zircon Tower city, with breasts even bigger than Shera's. For the most part, only cares about profit, though she was shown to care for her city and its people as well.

Like Rafleisha, not exactly love, but just attraction(and maybe some lust mixed in there) for Diablo. Tried to seduce him to keep him in the city to help against invasions.

11) Horn(or Horun):

A grasswalker adventurer in Zircon Tower city. While grasswalkers tend to look like children, Horun really is one(12 years old).

Rather than love, it's more like admiration towards Diablo. Wants to be trusted by him.

12) Rose:

a Magimatic Maid from Diablo's dungeon from the game. Looks like a beautiful maid, but weights a ton(more than a ton actually) since she's basically a robot. Completely loyal to Diablo.

Believes her body and everything belongs to Diablo. Hates seeing "annoying insects" clinging to Diablo.


	4. Chapter 2: Flat-chested Pantherian

Chapter 2 - Rem

Diablo waited for Rem's return in his room. He asked Shera to tell Rem to go to his room first thing when she comes back. He considered asking for Shera's help but felt that he should do this one-on-one after all. It's not like he could just drag all the brides one after the other to speak with the next one.

After waiting for a few minutes, he heard a knock on his door.

"Diablo? Did you call for me?"

"Yes, I did. Come in, I allow it."

"Excuse me."

The little pantherian entered the room and closed the door behind her. She came in with stiff footsteps and looked a little nervous.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"N-no! It's... It's nothing. So... what did you want to talk about?"

(It doesn't look like it's nothing though.)

However, Diablo didn't voice his worries. If she was a little shaken like this, maybe it would be easier to convince her of what's to come and what should be done about it.

"Well, if you say so. I have something important to talk about. I already spoke with Shera and she agreed."

"! So it was this after all? Mou! And I had said we should this together...! That stupid Shera!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I mean! You two did it right?! Shera was so skipping so happily when I greeted her too! Even though I said we should do this when we are together to be fair... she stole a march. And she was even the first one to get married to you too..."

"W-wait a second! That's not what happened! You are misunderstanding! We just spoke about something!"

"...really?"

"Yeah! I'm serious! Have I ever lied to you?"

"...Ok, I believe you."

Rem wasn't sure a simple conversation could make someone so happy but she decided to trust Diablo and listen to his talk before jumping to conclusions.

"W-well! *cough* Let's restart! The thing is..."

 **More explanation…**

"...Are you serious, Diablo?"

"I'm always serious."

Though Diablo was putting a strong front, he was actually scared of her expression right now. It was an invisible pressure that not even a Demon King could exert.

"...Please tell me you are joking. Otherwise I won't know what to think of this."

"...Sorry."

"So it REALLY is all true?"

"...Yeah."

"And Shera not only agreed but was also happy about it?"

"...It IS Shera."

"..."

Diablo could almost see her vein popping up in her forehead.

(T-this is bad! But I can't falter here! She is only the second one! I have to harden my resolve even more!)

"...Is it really the only way?"

"Hm?"

"Is there really no other way of solving the problem with your magic?"

"If there was, I would have already done it. I am the Demon King but that doesn't mean I will ogle every woman I lay my eyes on."

"..."

"Rem?"

"*sigh* Fine..."

"Hm?"

"I said it's fine."

"Eh? Really?!"

"I can't say I'm happy about this but... I do agree with Shera that you will not leave us aside or neglect us because of this. I believe in you, it's just that... I don't think I won't show my desire to monopoly you."

"! That's fine too. Even if I had a hundred wives, I wouldn't throw you two aside. And..."

"And?"

"I promise that I will still care more for the two of you than for the others."

"! I never thought I would ever get happy with favoritism..."

"I don't like showing favor either..."

"Thank you, Diablo."

"...Yeah."

Rem was smiling like a flower in full bloom. She rarely showed smiles as passionate as this one so Diablo was fascinated for a moment.

"Well, let's get started then."

"...Right."

"What is it?"

All of sudden, Rem just stopped moving. She shyly looking at Diablo, without taking a step forward.

"Me and Shera were always the ones to make a move... And since you were the who proposed this... I wanted you to take the initiative this time Diablo."

"Ugh!"

"...Is it no good?"

"...No, it's fine. I will do it."

"...Thanks."

With heavy silent steps, Diablo approached Rem, who had already closed her eyes and lifted her head in anticipation. He slowly extended his hand and gently grabbed her shoulders. He gradually lowered his head and...

"Mnn..."

"Nnnn..."

Just like with Shera, he by accident(?) used his tongue. Rem flinched but didn't back away nor reject him. In fact, Diablo could see she was enjoying it. The other time they kissed it was merely a contact between lips to form the contract, this time though, there are clearly feelings mixed in between.

However, Diablo managed to create some distance. He remembered what happened with Shera and decided that he couldn't build their expectations just to shoot them down right after. He had to learn some restraint to avoid making his partners excited which also made it more difficult to reject their advances.

"Well, I guess this is it."

"I-I see! I do feel a little different, like my senses sharpened and my magic is stronger. But... we don't really go further than this, huh?"

"...Don't worry. I promise you two will be my first ones and that you will be together at that time."

"!Thank you."

"Well, I will be going to sleep now. I will have to work hard from tomorrow on. Some of the candidates are not even in this country after all."

"W-wha! For real?!"

"...Unfortunately."

"...Hah..."

"Well, I have to do this alone but I promise I will be back soon. And I... "

"...never break my promises, right? As I said before, even if I feel uneasy about all this, I will trust your judgement."

"Sorry about the trouble."

"Huhu. I barely even see you apologizing but today you are on a roll, Diablo. They do say that marriage can soften up a man."

"..."

Diablo watched as Rem left his room with these parting words. He felt relieved but at the same time, desperate. While he knew thought that Rem would be hard to convince, he also knew that she was one of the people who he interacted the most. As such, he was more familiar with her(and vice-versa) but the candidates from outside the city weren't going to be so easy.


	5. Chapter 3: Loli Demon Queen

Here is chapter 3. I'm sure some people have noticed but... I'm trying to go with the "easier" ones first. Like, the ones that are closer to Diablo(both in relationship and distance). I'm struggling a little with the explanation(basically the part where Diablo has to explain the ritual to the future wife) and the kisses. I don't want to just skip the explanation every single time but I also don't want to repeat the same explanation every chapter. The kisses as well, I'm afraid of writing similar kissing scenes, but it's difficult to create 10 different situations. Well, I had some other things to clarify but I'm taking too much words, so I will explain the rest in the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Krem**

"So, what did you want to talk about, Diablo? Even calling me out to your room."

"It's about what will happen in the future."

"The future-noda?"

"Yeah. To put it simply, I need you to make another contract with me."

"Another contract-noda? Did Maou do something bad again?"

"No, you didn't. Rather, in a way I almost did..."

"?"

"Anyway, since we are already bound by the slave contract it won't be so different from how it was until now. This new contract will also bound us but this time, there will be more people involved, way more people."

"Um, will Maou have to do something with these people?"

"Not really, you are already acquainted with some of them but I won't really force you to interact with the others more than the bare minimum."

"Then, will Maou gain something from this-noda?"

"Yes, in fact, you will become more powerful than you are right now. This could help you avoid repeating what happened when Modinalaam attacked."

"Oh! Is that true-noda? Then I agree!"

"..."

(Well, I kinda expected Krem to agree easily. In the first place, even if I try to explain about marriage and the circumstances revolving it, she won't really understand since she is still a child. It would be troublesome, just for a different reason than it was with Shera. With her, it's better to just say what could be bad and what she would get in exchange for it.)

"Well, then. We just need to do like we did with the enslavement ritual."

"Understood-noda. Then, here I come-noda!"

"...!"

Since the beginning, they were both sitting on Diablo's bed, right beside each other. But before Diablo could move, Krem jumped on his lap and was straddling him. Sure, with the difference in their heights, it would be difficult to kiss properly but it was still too unexpected for Diablo.

"Oh, did Maou surprise Diablo-noda?"

Enjoying his reaction, Krem put a impish smile on her face. All of sudden, the "air" around her didn't seem like that of a child anymore. Despite the childish looks, she was making a really seductive face and started blowing in Diablo's ear.

(Da-Damn! Not again! Why does she behave like this at these times?!)

Previously, when Krem accidentally gave him magic power, she was doing the same thing. She suddenly started acting like she had some serious experience, like she flipped a switch.

(But! I can't let her control the flow! If she really got experience, then it won't end with just a kiss! I have to avoid going further at all costs!)

Diablo reached for Krem's shoulders and created some small distance between them. He then proceeded to steal her lips before she could question him.

There was no time to be gentle like he was with Shera and Rem. He had to take the initiative even if it meant he had to be a little forceful.

"Mgh!"

Krem was clearly surprised and showed a little resistance for but only for a second. Diablo was holding her waist firmly so she couldn't escape, he was not letting go of this chance.

Diablo forced his tongue inside her mouth and started licking around, Krem who entered "not-childish-mode" started reciprocating. Diablo was caressing her back with his hands and Krem, in turn, was caressing the back of his head in a lovingly manner.

They kept this up for a few minutes. Diablo wasn't planning no dragging this on but since Krem was more skilled than Shera and Rem, he ended up getting a little carried away. When he finally interrupted the kiss, they were both gasping for air.

"...hah...hah...hah..."

"...hah...Dia-Diablo...hah..."

Krem's eyes were getting even more intoxicated than Shera was when he kissed her. Sensing danger, Diablo quickly lifted her up from his lap and run at full speed towards the door while announcing...

"We-well! It's done! We are done here so I'mma gonna get some fresh air!"

"Ah!"

And he left Krem to cool down by herself... she was still in his room though and he could only pray that she would leave before he came back. If she decided to say something like "let's sleep together after this" it would be dangerous for him, in various ways. Krem was really innocent so she most likely would just decide to sleep in the same bed, but if her switch flipped again...

Diablo was still a healthy(questionable) young(also questionable) man, even if he was a NEET. Sleeping in the same bed as a beautiful girl(even if just a little girl) that could turn into a 'carnivore' was a little too much for him.

"...Maybe I was a little too rough just now. Well, I will buy her some biscuits later, as a reward and compensation."

Even if she was a Demon King that could destroy a city, Diablo was still worried about shoving a little girl aside. But decided to focus on the next task(proposal).


	6. Characters and missing details

Heya! Sorry, this is not a new chapter. Just a little something to make things clear and correct some others.

1) I actually forgot about two characters

\- Lumachina Weselia: High Priest of the Church. the cliché story of a good-natured saint in the middle of a corrupted church. Since Diablo saved her life when she was praying to God, she believes he is God. btw, since she is only supposed to show her naked form to her husband(God is the exception) and he ended up seeing her by accident, he decided to play along and say he is God(otherwise she would make him marry her).

\- Sasala Graham: 13th generation Master Swordman, a Dwarven. Crazy strong, but kinda small(it is a dwarven) and taught some swordmanship to Diablo. Like some others, I wouldn't use the word "love" but maybe she would agree to be one of his wives? She was REALLY happy that someone actually knew about soba and the way to eat it(since he is japanese) also she liked the fact that he understood why her master had some many weapons(since Diablo is a gamer and knows some strategies).

2) I said before, but I'm still considering if I should really include some characters

\- This fanfic is focused on characters that: have been confirmed to like or have some interest on Diablo, showed that they wouldn't mind if he did anything to them, or that had at least one moment that had some kind of teasing/intimacy between the characters.

-Lumachina: she is just... too pure. For one side, she would object to allow Diablo to marry that many girls, on the other side, Diablo is her "God" so maybe she would agree with his wishes. It's just that... messing with religion is really a pain for me.

\- Celes and Medios barely appear at all and they didn't really demonstrated real interest on him nor have they got into a situation(romantic or just ecchi) with him.

\- Horun is still just a kid. I know, Krem is one too, but she has a "switch" and is actually way older since she was just sealed.

3) Alicia differences

\- Anime: Diablo, Rem and Shera gave her a heartwarming speech and convinced to have faith in the Races. She got a new perspective in life and started to genuinely become a good person.

\- Novel(original): Diablo told her that just killing herself is waste and nobody would benefit from it. He also said(acting as a Demon King) that if she didn't like something she should just destroy it + Rem and Shera said that what she really hates is not the Races but the corruption in the Kingdom that made her suffer. To put simply, Alicia swore her allegiance to him because she believes he will destroy this corruption even if he has to destroy the entire Kingdom with it. So... Yeah, she is still "broken" and obsessed with destruction, just that now she lowered her number of targets.

Oh, of course, I'm sticking with the plot from the novel.

If you ever wonder about what the characters look like, here:(check the illustrations on isekaisoul-cyborg translations)

Lumachina: cover from volume 4

Rose: cover from volume 5

Horun: cover from volume 6

Lamnites: first color illustration from volume 6

Rafleisha: first color illustration from volume 7

Sasala: cover from volume 8


	7. Announcement

**Announcement:** First of all, thank you very much to anyone who had the patience to read this story until now(it's only been 4 days though).

Moving on to the important part, I have been trying to update this story on a daily basis, but you know that life is... just not that easy. This week will be really busy, so in the worst case I won't be able to update the next chapter until the weekend. I'm almost in the busiest time of the year so my update speed will fall considerably. I'm really sorry. But I'm at last going to announce the order of the characters starting from the next chapter:

going from left to right

Edelgart- Sylvie- Mei- Lamnites- Rose- Alicia- Lumachina- Rafliesha- Sasala

I already said my reasons. "This character is friendlier so it will be easier to convince" "this one lives in the same house so just go to the next room and end this" "This one lives in another city so it will take longer to reach"

Still not sure if I'll include them, but if I do include, they will be the last ones: Horun- Celes- Medios

P.S. I just realized that the title is Demon "Lord", but actually it's supposed to be Demon "King". I will correct this later. -_-


	8. Chapter 4: Fallen Spear-user Maid

**Yo, it's been a while. I really feel bad that I couldn't keep my daily updates buuuut, trying to think on the bright side, as someone who also had to wait for other author's releases, if I really released everything on a daily basis, it would end too fast. Don't get me wrong though, I didn't do it on purpose. I really had some problems and they will only increase from now on...well, whatever, on to story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Edelgard**

"Diablo-sama~, called?"

"Yes, I did. I have something to talk about with you."

Edelgard entered the room where Diablo was after being told he was waiting for her. This time, Diablo was not in his own room, he was in one of the many vacant rooms from their house.

"Something, important? Maou-sama~, better?"(Isn't it better to talk to Maou-sama?)

"I already spoke with Krem. In fact, I already spoke with Rem and Shera as well. There are still a lot of people to speak to though."

"That, many? Big problem?"(Is there some big problem?)

"No... or maybe it actually is a big problem when I think about it. Mostly for me though. Well, let's skip formalities, Edelgard, I want to... elevate your position."

"...Elevate~? Promotion?"

"Even if I said it like that, in the end, it depends on your viewpoint. Whenever this is a promotion or not."

"What, do you mean?"

"To put it plainly, my magic power increased after I defeated Modinalaam, by an absurd amount."

"Diablo-sama, stronger? Stronger!"(Diablo-sama got stronger!*overjoyed*)

"Y-yeah. But that's not the point. Recently, if I'm not careful, my magic will run wild and affect everything around. I need to restrain it and I already made preparations for that sake."

"Run, wild~? Bad?"

"Yeah, even the simplest magics could cause a damage equal to what I did to you when we fought."

"...Damage, equal? Bad!"

"Hey, you don't need to get so agitated! Calm down! I told I already took some measures for that. It's also why I came to talk to you."

"...No danger~. Like, on the bridge~?"

"Like I said, I already reduced the damage, but I will need you to help so I can actually say that my magic is under control."

"Help, will help. Edelgard~ will!"

"It's good to be enthusiastic but... here's the critical part[for me that is]."

 **Explaining while listening to her broken sentences and questions...**

"Marry~? Maou-sama did? With Diablo-sama?"

"Yes, we did. It's something that can't be helped after all."

"Edelgard too?"

"As I have explained, I will need all help I can get. But... this isn't a fight to the death nor it is a... well, maybe it is a life-or-death situation but not for me though, only for those around me. So, I will not force or order you to accept. Krem told me that the Fallen also mate like the Races and I'm not sure if you do it based on feelings or convenience, that's why, I'm ASKING you to accept."

"Asking~? No, order?"

"Yes, Edelgard. If I'm giving an order to you, it will be 'State your will'. Don't do it out of obligation. I want your real feelings on this, no hiding behind a mask of loyalty."

"..."

(I guess she would be at a loss of words, huh? She always lived her life for Krem, even living with the Races against her will-, not. She too, like Krem, got seduced by the food of the Races, so I guess it's not against her will anymore? Regardless, just now, I, Krem's master, just ordered her to act based on her own will. She must be feeling a little conflicted right now.)

"You don't need to hurry. We still got a lot of time on our hands."

"..."

Despite his words and seemingly calm expression, Diablo was sweating buckets on his back. He really wanted to get this done as fast as he could and the more time Edelgard spent standing there frozen just added more uneasiness to his mood. But he couldn't afford to be hasty, he had to do everything in his grasp to get Edelgard's consent. However, he couldn't bring himself to order her to accept. The marriage required mutual agreement, if you could just force to someone to accept, it would lose its meaning. There's also Diablo's own will, he just didn't want to force someone to tie themselves to him and his crazy situation. As such, Diablo decided that waiting for Edelgard to reorganize her thoughts was for the best.

That's what he had in mind however... Ten actual minutes passed. Even if every second felt like an eternity because of the tension in the air, it was not just his imagination, Edelgard actually froze for that much time.

"Edelgard's... will. Say it~?"(Edelgard's will, can I say it?)

"Yes... go ahead."

'You spent so much time thinking and that's all you got?', Diablo couldn't bring himself to say it. Or rather, he couldn't say it even if he wanted to. If it was so easy, he wouldn't have become a NEET in the first place. In a way, he actually respected Edelgard for having reached an answer in a mere ten minutes.

"Edelgard... I wish join as well. The marriage."

"...!"

Even though he was hoping for it, her positive answer still surprised him. But what left him even more astonished was the way she said it. It was, most likely, the most complete sentence she ever said in front of him.

"Fallen~, no concept, love? But, affection?"(The Fallen have no concept of love, just some affection)

"...Is that so?"

Diablo really couldn't imagine the Fallen falling in love and marrying but, in this case, he believed it more like Edelgard never fell in love and never saw other Fallen doing it. He did remember Vanaknes, the demon that brought an army to invade Zircon Tower town. That fuc*** had the nerve of showing off his wives in front of Diablo during their fight, so, of course, Diablo turned all of them into dust. Grudges aside, Diablo believed that Vanaknes was just satisfying his lust and trying to look good with that harem of his.

"Diablo-sama, strong and kind? Yes! Was an enemy but saved? Saved!" (Diablo-sama is strong and kind. Even when I was an enemy, saved my life as well)

"...Thank you."

Diablo couldn't quite get what Edelgard said but he could at last understand that she felt some 'affection' for him and was willing to help him.

"...First time~, be gentle?"

"Wait a damn second! Not you too! Rather, I told you, there's no need to go that far, so stop undressing! It would actually be troubling if we went that far!"

"Earlier, mentioned love? Diablo-sama did."

"W-well, I did but I wasn't talking about doing it right now! I already promised Rem and Shera they would be the first ones! Actually, I even promised Krem that I would 'teach' her one day(*reference: Volume 8*!"

"...Edelgard relieved? Relieved! Before Maou-sama~, not worthy? Not!" (I feel relieved, I'm not worthy of doing it before Maou-sama.)

"I see..."

Diablo approached Edelgard and put his hands on her shoulders. Edelgard just stood there silently accepting, not moving her gaze from his. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, something really rare for Edelgard with her default neutral expression.

(When I look at her again, Edelgard is also a beauty. Even if she is a Fallen that could take my magic and survive, she still a girl, huh?)

Diablo had such thoughts while his hands moved from her shoulders to her neck, gently caressing it. Edelgard looked a little surprised and very ticklish but she was still not rejecting his touch. Even if Diablo were to push her down right now, she would still not reject him. Fortunately or not, he had no such intentions.

Diablo leaned his face closer to hers while Edelgard stood on her tiptoes with her eyes closed. Their lips touched and Edelgard started grasping Diablo's mantle with her hands. Though it was her first kiss, Edelgard was clearly enjoying it. She was trying to stay on her tiptoes as much as she could, like she was trying to be as close to Diablo as possible. This was the first time Diablo was ever in the lead in a kiss, when he thought about it. Unlike the time with Rafleisha and Lamnites, this time he was the one leading his partner with his tongue, toying with Edelgard's tongue.

"Nnn…*chuu*"

"Mmnnn..."

Diablo kept kissing her for just a few seconds, though for Edelgard it felt like a long time. After resisting temptation three times in just a few days(Shera, Rem and Krem), Diablo felt like he was starting to get used to it, kissing passionately and then stopping when it's getting good, that is.

"...Phew. It's done."

"...Hm. Felt good? It did. Feels different? Stronger?"(It felt good. I feel different now, and stronger)

"I see. It's good to know."

"Yes..."

Edelgard was looking happily at Diablo's face. Diablo too, smiled at her and confirmed one last thing before leaving.

"As I said before, I will soon have to travel to various places so I can finish all the rituals. At that time, I will have to leave this city to you and Krem again."

"I understand~, Diablo-sama. Stronger now so~, won't lose again? I won't!"

"Yeah. You will be fine."

Diablo then left Edelgard with a smile and started preparing for the next target(candidate). The next one was like Rem in that they both weren't too comfortable with the idea of polygamy, however, this one was not that close to him and just happened to be the Guildmaster from the Adventurer's Guild.

* * *

 **Man, it really is a pain to write Edelgard sentences. I tried my best to copy her broken way of speech, I really feel I could've done better though. Once again, that way of always breaking sentences and asking questions in the middle... Such a pain in the ass. I like Edelgard but it's still a pain. Her name too, I'm still not sure if it's Edelgard or Edelgart.**


	9. Chapter 5: Grasswalker Guildmaster

**Finally it's Sylvie's turn. Just a little inconsequential something first, I'm not sure how many of you saw how Sylvie looks like in the manga and the novel but I really prefer her that way. It's not like she is completely different, actually, her hair is slightly 'longer' in the manga and novel. The anime made it shorter, I didn't like that very much.**

 **Oh, also, her behaviour might seem a little... strange for people who didn't read the first parts of volume 10. I'm just saying, her being that"easy" is actually almost completely canon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Sylvie**

"How rare of you to seek me out, Diablo-san! Did something happen? Or maybe you just wanted to chit chat a little?"

"No, it's not like anything happened (yet) but... it's not inconsequential talk either."

"Oh! ...Is it something serious?"

"Yeah. Quite serious and it concerns you as well, so take a seat, this may take a little while."

Diablo had called Sylvie to his house and asked his companions to leave the house for a few hours beforehand. They were now sitting in chairs, facing each other with only a small table in between them.

"...Could you elaborate?"

"Well, I will be frank. Sylvie, right now, I want you."

"...Eh?"

"No, actually, I meant to say I need you."

Sylvie's face became blank, her eyes turning into small dots. Then reality hit her like a car at full speed.

"Eeehh?! Wha-what are you saying Diablo-san?! Saying this kind of thing so suddenly... And you are already married to Shera-chan and Rem-san, aren't you? I find this kind of thing questionable also... we have our positions to consider too and our ages aren't really that close..."

(Eh? Somehow, she seems really shaken? I always saw her as one of the most mature 'adults' among my acquaintances. Is she weak to this kind of subject?)

Diablo failed to associate the calm and collected Sylvie with the 'little girl' fidgeting and touching both her index fingers together in front of him.

"I mean, it would be wrong, right...? Bu-but, if Diablo-san really wants it, then I guess... I would accept."

"...eh? So-sorry, I couldn't quite hear you, your voice was too low."

"Mou! Making a woman repeat herself after she gathered her courage! I said I... I said would accept it."

"Seriously?!"

"Wha-! And why are you so shocked, Diablo-san?! Even though you were the one who asked! I-it couldn't be! Was it... Was it all a joke...?"

"N-no! Of course not! I really mean it! It's just... you accepted so easily..."

(Kind of anti-climatic if you ask me. Even though I had prepared myself mentally and gathered my resolve... It feels like it was a waste now, even if it's convenient that it was so easy.)

"Were you thinking I would reject you with everything I have? *cheeks puffing* You really look down on me at times like these Diablo-san! Polygamy is not really allowed in this country and I still find this idea strange but... somehow, I just think that if it's Diablo-san there won't be any problems."

"...!"

"Even though you always act arrogant and a little rude, I really don't think you are a bad person Diablo-san. I mean, you already saved this city and its citizens so many times even without expecting any rewards. Me as well, I think that if you were to get married to more girls, it would work out with everybody happy at the end."

"!"

The last sentence sounded a little childish, something that Shera would say, however, Sylvie was saying it as an adult and not based on mere childish hopes. She really believed in him from the bottom of her heart, completely different from the time she almost fought against him to decide what would happen to Krem.

(Or rather, doesn't she trust me way too much...? I'm not close to her like I am with Rem and Shera but she still trusts me this much? No, it's not just trust, if she accepted my proposal out of her own will, when I haven't even explained the circumstances behind it... wouldn't that mean she l-likes me?! Not like Krem who still couldn't understand the meaning and Edelgard who only carried 'affection' but actual love?! No, that would be too convenient, right?!)

"...Somehow, you look surprised Diablo-san. Was it that shocking? I mean, isn't it the same with Shera-chan? A strong, handsome and tough, but still kind person appears to save me and the people around me... wouldn't that tickle a maiden's heart?"

(If I knew how a maiden's heart worked I wouldn't have become a NEET! And a Demon King wouldn't understand it too!)

"W-well, the-there's also what you did to me before, right? Y-you have to take proper responsibility, Diablo-san! It was the first time anyone did such a thing to me, you know!"

"Th-that was just...!"

Diablo couldn't bring himself to say 'I was just drunk and I can't remember anything at all!'. While he really couldn't remember what happened, he does understand that he pushed her down on the bed and stripped her naked but he doubts he did anything beyond that( ***he did grope her and made her climax though*** ).

"That was just?"

"Kuh! Forget it! Right now, there's something else I have to talk about. It's also about the marriage, it's the main point in truth."

"Main point?"

"Yeah, you see..."

 **Finally, another explanation! bla bla bla**

"...I...see. So that was it."

"Yes...sorry."

"Sorry?"

"We-well, you know, about..."

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"Diablo-san, you were going to apologize because it looked like you were taking advantage of my feelings, right?"

"That is the case, isn't it?"

"Maybe just a little but... you said it yourself, didn't you? The ritual only works with people that are close so a certain extent, also, you said I'm the 5th one, right? That's fine with me. Judging by the way you spoke, there are still a lot of others wives-to-be right? If I'm 5th then I'm still closer to you than most of the other brides and you feel more comfortable with me, is that not the case? I know I can't be as close as Shera-chan, Rem-san or Krem-chan but I'm satisfied taking the position after them. Though when I think about it, maybe I will also have more chances from now on."

"I guess none of what you said is wrong but... What do you mean by that last part?"

"Oh yeah. I still haven't announced it yet but I will be retiring from my position as the Guildmaster soon. Emile will be taking my place, I have also already left portions of my work to him so he could get used to it."

"Retirement, huh? So you are saying you will join our group?"

"I mean, if I'm to be one your of your brides, that's a given right?"

"It's not I will force you to journey with us but... I guess that would reassuring. Maybe I should say, 'It will be good to have you on board, Sylvie'. **;)** "

"..!"

"W-what?"

"It's just, smiling like that when I'm not used to it is cheating Diablo-san."

"Huh?"

Just as Rem and Edelgard's smiles were rare and left Diablo a little dazed, the same worked the other way around. Diablo too, almost never smiled in a way that was not cocky or 'evil'. His 'pure' happy smiles, combined with his avatar's handsome face, left quite an impression on the girls( ***no, he didn't wink at her, I was just joking*** ). Sylvie was red all over. Seeing her all fidgety and blushing, she looked like a cute small animal. If he kept staring at her like this, Diablo would also become fidgety, so he decide to proceed with the ritual.

"Then, let's begin."

"Ye-yesh!"

Seeing her stuttering like that, Diablo thought it looked cute but decided not to call her out on it, since it would slow the flow.

Diablo stood from his seat and approached Sylvie's small frame. From Sylvie's perspective, Diablo's figure looked even bigger than he was normally since she was still sitting on her chair. It wasn't intimidating though, it was more like a big sturdy wall, one that saved her life and city so many times... With this mind, Sylvie's lips unconsciously formed a small smile. She put her hands together and closed her eyes, as if praying.

Every second felt like an hour but it his lips still came before she knew it. His lips were surprisingly soft for his sturdy body. Not only that, Sylvie small stature almost made a small jump since she was startled by Diablo's tongue finding its way inside her mouth. Though Sylvie was older than Diablo by some good **** years, he still had the experience from kissing different girls for the past few days. Diablo was, once again, in control of the situation. Since he started to hug Sylvie's back as well, for one moment, her dazed mind recovered some composure and she thought 'what if he took me right here, right now'. Unfortunately for her, Diablo suddenly stopped.

Sylvie opened her eyes in shock, the warm feeling from the kiss suddenly gone. All that was left was a single 'shiny' thread of saliva connecting their lips. Diablo was 'used' to it since it happened with all the other girls as well, so he wasn't surprised when the bridge of saliva parted and ran down their chins. Sylvie on the other hand, was surprised and wiped it off in a hurry with her wrist.

"Hah...hah...Phew! With this, it's done."

"...Hah...eh? Oh! Right! We-we are done right! Ahaha..."

"What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing..."

Not only her head but even her ears were hung down. Sylvie was clearly disappointed that he choose that moment to stop.

(...Maybe I should start clarifying right from the get-go that I will not be taking their virginity during the ritual, from now on. It's troubling when it happens all the time after all.)

"...Diablo-san."

"What is it?"

"Not now, but... you will surely take responsibility someday, right? Not too long from now."

"...Yeah, I promise. I won't keep you waiting for too long."

"Hm. Okay then."

After listening to his promise, Sylvie smiled again, relieved.

"Oh, right. I have last things to ask of you Diablo-san."

"What is it? Since you agreed to go along with the ritual(and my selfishness) I will try to fulfill you wishes to the best of my ability."

"Thank you. It's really reassuring when you say that. Well, first one is about my retirement. Since I will also be one of your wives and part of your party... can I start living with you? I mean, since you have this house full of empty rooms...Ah, not now though. Only after I officially announce my retirement."

"...Of course. It's no problem at all."

"Thank you very much! Then the second one... This one is a little more troubling. Can I call you 'dear'?"

"What the?!"

"No, no, no! I mean! Only in private! Diablo-san said as well, that you are not planning on announcing your marriages in public since it will cause a big disturbance, and me too, I would be too embarrassed. But I wanted to at least call you that when it's just the two of us... Is it no good?"

"That's... It's not like it's no good. Well, nobody has ever called me that way before."

Sylvie was like an small adorable animal right now, different from before when she was fidgeting, now her slightly sad appearance too looked cute. Diablo was seeing many unexpected sides from Sylvie today.

"Haaahh..."

"?"

"It's fine I guess."

"! ...Thank you."

"I should be thanking you though. I really thought you would be opposed to this.

"...Diablo-san, you should believe in other and let them believe in you as well. I don't know who or how many brides you still intend to have but, I'm sure they all accept and believe in you. Just as I, just as we who already became yours, do."

"...I see... Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now then, I guess I should leave, huh? There's still work to be done until I retire and you look like you are in deep thought too, Diablo-san."

"My thanks."

Sylvie left leaving Diablo to his thoughts.

(Believe, huh? I guess my past as NEET is not something I can just forget. I still have trouble in accepting that others might not see me as a bad person. Maybe it's time I change my views... One step at a time though.)

With a new perspective, Diablo prepared for the next challenge.


	10. Chapter 6: Inn's Manager Idol

**And we are more or less halfway through! The next chapter will the last of this arc. After that, Diablo will go for the wives that are not in the same city. I'm sorry but I don't plan on making chapters about him travelling around. I pretty much began every chapter with him already face to face with the girls and I plan to keep this up. I just suck at making extra details, I would have to think of what they do to get to this city then who will they meet... That would be a pain and would make me less motivated to write the story so... I will use that famous fast-travel function from RPGs and make Diablo arrive in his destinations instantaneously.**

 **Oh, by the way, if some people are not aware, Mei almost never refers to herself with "I". She is always saying in third person "Mei-chan" or "This idol".**

 **Disclimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Mei**

"Heya! Diablo-san! It sure is rare for you call me out ! Are you dissatisfied with the hous- the Relief Inn Hideout Store?"

"...No, it's good and all but I didn't call you out to talk about the house."

(...So she still insists that it's not a house but a part of the inn, huh?)

"Then what could it be? Calling me out here(here=his house) and... I don't see Shera-chan or Rem-chan... not even Krem-chan anywhere."

"I asked to them to leave for a little while. I had to speak with you undisturbed, just the two of us."

"O-Oh! I-I see-nya! It must be really im-important right! For you to call me when there's nobody else around!"

"Why are you flustered?"

"Nya! Mei-chan is not flustered! It would be bad if this idol were to show her flustered form to the customers-nya!"

"Well, suit yourself. I called you because I need to ask something of you."

"...What is it-nya?"

"In the end, it will be up to your will. I'm not going to force you to accept or anything. It's just really important to me and it may be for you as well. For the future."

"..."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"...from the way you speak, it must be that right? Diablo-san must have some insatiable 'hunger'. Ah, it's not like I dislike you or anything for it, Diablo-san is man after all. They also say heroes are fond of sexual pleasures. It's just a bit conflicting for me-nya."

"Wait a damn second! What have you been assuming since a while ago?! And I'm a Demon King, not something like a hero!"

"It's just...! For the past few days you have been calling girls here when the all the others were away! I thought it was a little strange that each day you were alone together with a different girl but since you all live in the same place it could be just a coincidence. But then, yesterday the Guildmaster also visited you. And all the girls who were with you left while looking so happy and blushing."

"Since when did you become a detective Mei?!"

"All these things added together... I thought Diablo-san suddenly turned into, or rather, awakened as a wolf, since Diablo-san is living together with beautiful girls too."

"...And you came here? Even though you suspected I was going to do something to you?"

"I was a bit nervous-nya. But...'If it's Diablo-san I could accept it', is what I thought. I really wanted to thank Diablo-san for everything you did until now and since you had Shera-chan and Rem-chan... I thought it was hopeless for me so..."

"...You were hoping for a one night stand?"

"We-well... I thought I could spend at last a little time living a happy dream, Mei-chan has always been this Relief Inn's idol but I've never fallen for anyone before. But recently, Mei-chan's heart accelerates whenever I see Diablo-san and I got a little happy when you called me here too..."

"Mei..."

(Not just Sylvie but Mei as well? Should I really start revising my opinion of myself? After what Sylvie told me, I can understand that people around me won't always see me as bad guy. Still, holding favour is a little...)

"But, you see-nya. Mei-chan herself is not sure if this is love. After all, this idol never had a boyfriend or a crush before-nya! Even so, it's the first time Mei-chan felt like this so, I wanted to treasure this feeling-nya..."

"...Treasure, huh?"

(...I see. Though you are not sure about yourself, you understand that it's not something unpleasant so you decided to accept it...)

"...Well, I'm sorry about your expectations but I will be warning you firsthand to avoid repeating previous failures."

"Failures-nya?"

"Never mind it. I will now explain the situation regarding as to why I've been calling everyone for private talks. It's very important so pay attention closely."

"! Yes-nya!"

Sensing the seriousness is his voice, Mei's meek attitude and playfulness vanished in a heartbeat. Maybe he wasn't just playing around with girls for the past few days. She still believed he did something to them though. That alone was undebatable.

 **Oh, would you look at that? Another explanation!**

"...And that's how it is."

"..."

"Mei?"

"Oh? Ah! It's Nyathing! Nothing at all-nya!"

"...Is that so? Then, what is it?"

"W-what?! I said it's nothing, Diablo-san!"

"...Look, I'm not going to force you to speak or anything. But I came here because I trust you and I... hoped you could do the same for me."

"...Saying that is cheating Diablo-san. It makes it hard to refuse-nya. But Mei-chan is fair, after all, so I will tell you. My opinion is the same as the Guildmaster-nya."

"..."

"Even if I know Diablo-san will have even more wives, this idol was still happy that she got chosen to be part of the group. I could be even closer to my friends and the first person I felt these emotions for too. This may be just Mei-chan happy illusions but..."

"No."

"Nya?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Mei. I too, only got here because I had goals and dreams(getting a job and a girlfriend! Or exploding all riajuus if the latter is not possible!). However, you made a tiny mistake towards the end."

"A mistake-nya? Where?"

"This is not an illusion. I, this Demon King will make this a reality!"

"...! Mou, saying these things with this timing... You're too cunning, Diablo-san. But it makes Mei-chan so happy to hear these words."

"Then, is this your answer?"

"Yes, my dear husband ."

Before Diablo could move over to Mei, she herself came over to him. She took the same stool she used to kiss him in the cheek last time( **Refer to volume 9** ). While putting her hands on his chest to support herself, Mei gently leaned her face towards Diablo's. The last thing Diablo saw before he closed his eyes was Mei's face closing in, her cheeks lightly blushing, her lips slightly open and curled into a small smile.

*Chuu*

It was different from all the other times. Sensing that Mei was not someone he should use his experience on(not yet at last), not mentioning the fact that she tiptoeing on a stool, Diablo limited himself to only doing a gentle kiss. No intense tongue action, just a very light contact between lips.

(Though kind of innocent, this type of kiss is also not bad I guess. It's my first tim-not. I guess I already did this kind of kiss with Rem, Shera and Krem, huh? But since it was only for the contract I didn't consider it that much.)

Before he knew it, Mei separated her lips from his. She was still leaning on his chest though, and now that her face was free, she also leaned her head on his shoulder.

"*sniff*Diablo-san smells so good-nya!"

"I don't think I smell particularly good though..."

"It's not that kind of smell, Diablo-san. I'm talking about feeling the warm of person you love, being in the arms of the one you love and smelling the one you love too."

"Heeh... I thought you said you wasn't sure whatever this was love or not."

"Mou! Diablo-san, please don't ruin the moment with these comments!"

"...Sorry."

(It's not only how others view me, it seems I also need to learn some delicacy... That's not Demon King-like though...Maybe if I show it only in front of my wives it will be okay...)

"Mufufu! Thanks Diablo-san, ops, dear husband ."

"You don't need to force yourself, or rather, don't call me that in front of other people."

"While Mei-chan wanted to brag to others, she would be too embarrassed too."

(Damn straight. I would die of shame if she came screaming 'Dear!' in front of everybody in the inn.)

"Well then, Mei-chan has to go back now. The inn needs it's idol back to take care of it."

"Yeah. Have a safe trip."

(It's only a few meters though.)

"Thank you, Dear . I will see you tomorrow!"

"...Like I said, stop calling me that out loud."

"Oh, yeah. Mei-chan almost forgot."

"?"

"Please continue supporting this idol from now on ."

Mei did her pose with hands imitating cat paws and used her trademark smile, before running back to the inn. Diablo just sighed and smiled a little.

(Some things never change, do they?)

He went back to his room and decided to sleep early. The next one was one of the people he had trouble with. Even so, he still knew her better than a lot of other people and she showed interest before, so... Diablo had no choice but to go for it, to go for Zircon Tower's Feudal Lord, Farnis Lamnites.


	11. Chapter 7: Feudal Lord Magic Gunner

**Chapter 7 here. I was planning on releasing this yesterday but I had some... unexpected problems and couldn't. There's also the fact that this chapter was a little harder to write than I thought. Finding a way to show Diablo growing more mature, making Lamnites accept without sounding so profit-craving and avoiding making this an r18 story. Also, next chapter will be some kind of interlude. Like, Diablo departing and his wives wishing him a safe travel. I didn't had in my mind to make this before but... I just felt like I should.**

 **I realised that my chapters are growing more and more, like the number of words grows with each passing chapter, not sure if I should be worried or not.**

 **I deeply apologize to all Rem and Shera's fans but... how can I say? They are the main heroines, they are already by far, the ones who interact with Diablo the most, so I've been giving priority to characters that are not in the same situation, like, all the others. I mean, that was the idea behind this fanfic to begin with. But enough talk, let's move on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Lamnites**

"How unusual. For you to visit me, Diablo."

"I guess so."

Unlike the other times, Diablo couldn't just call the other party to his room. This time, his opponent was Lamnites, the feudal lord of Zircon Tower that was currently stationed in Faltra city since Zircon Tower was evacuated. Even so, she had an important position, suddenly calling her to his room would be bring not-so-far-from-the-truth rumours that he definitely did not need. Instead, he came to her office as Diablo, the hero who saved the city from the Great Demon King Modinalaam, with the pretext of talking about the previous battle and the enemy forces. Unfortunately, she saw right through it and instead, secretly took him to her room. While it was convenient for him that they had a more private space to talk, her... eagerness still left him feeling nervous about how far he would go with her.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about? Even coming to see me, in my room, all by yourself, when I just happen to have some free time on my hands. Have you finally decided to continue our little 'talk'?"

The 'talk' in question, is referring to the time Lamnites visited his room at night and tried to 'pay for his services' with her body. Lamnites wasn't just using a flirting tone to speak to Diablo, she was also used her crossed arms to lift her enormous breasts while licking her lips. Diablo flinched for a second, almost letting it show on his face. Though he was aware that Lamnites was like this, the difference in experience was still too much. He came during the day to, at least, lower the chances of crossing the line, to Lamnites however, it didn't seem to make much difference whenever it was day or night. But denying in embarrassment was not an option now, he had to go through the fire to reach his goal.

"...In a way I did."

"Oh? Does that mean-"

"Before you start jumping to conclusions, let me finish explaining. It's not as simple as it looks."

"Come on, Diablo. We are both adults here and I already told you can always come to me. You don't to make excuses, you just have to tell me what you want I will give it to you."

Lamnites suddenly approached Diablo and pressed herself on him. Diablo could feel soft sensations on his chest and if he looked down he would see her breasts shape distorting on his chest. Using all of his willpower, Diablo pushed Lamnites away, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I told you to wait until I finish explaining. Leave that for later."

"Later, huh? I will be looking forward to it. Anyways, you look so serious, so what is this about?"

"You are right. I did choose to come here when you not busy and I came alone for a private meeting, without interruptions. But it's not exactly for the reason you are imagining. Not for now at least."

"I can't really understand it. It really will be better if you finish your talk first."

(That's what I've been saying the entire time!)

Despite his inner frustrations, Diablo kept a composed face. Since he came here looking for her cooperation, he couldn't really snap at her for so little, plus, he already predicted that she would be one of the most difficult ones. Mostly because she had a lot of 'qualities' that he lacked, she was a mature woman with experience(in many ways), she almost always had profit in mind, she did not feel fear or insecurity in going after what she desired.

"Listen well. The current situation is..."

 **A wild explanation appears!**

"Oho. I see. So you started your own harem and you wanted me to take part in it."

"...Leaving aside your wording, yes. I do wish for your cooperation."

"I was just teasing you for a bit. So, are there any kind of downsides? Any side effects?"

"Well..."

(I didn't give it much thought but… I guess having to put up with sharing the husband may be not be the only downside. Now that I think about it, the forums before said that the marriage system would be like a 'vow of eternal love', the only way to undo the marriage was to delete your character together with all of your items and possessions. If I assume this to be literal and apply it to this world… Wouldn't that mean that all the girls are pretty much stuck with me for life?! Why didn't I think of it before?! I was so worried about marrying multiple girls and their reactions that I overlooked such an important detail?! How am I gonna tell them that (most likely) they will never have a second chance, that there's no divorce from this?!)

"Diablo? What's wrong? You suddenly got silent and started making a scary face."

"Eh? Ah, no. It's nothing."

"Could it be...there is a really serious side effect to this?"

"That is…. well, I guess it depends on you, whatever this is a side effect or not."

Before Diablo could lock himself into a pit of self-deprecation, he remembered his interactions with his wives. They didn't agree to marry him with half-hearted feelings, they all resolved themselves. Would it really make a difference if he had said that there is no divorce beforehand? Maybe they would take more time to give him a reply, but he was confident that their answers would not change. They all showed how they loved, respected and trusted him. Even if he was a NEET in his previous world, he could not deny their feelings. Being able to think of this with confidence was proof that Diablo too was growing.

(Yes...Instead of thinking that I chained our fates together, I will take this as a sign that our bonds will last for our entire lives!)

"What do you mean by 'it depends'? And why have your expressions changed so much in the past few seconds? It was normal then it became disturbed and then it changed into a determined one. You are making no sense just thinking so intently without sharing these thoughts with person right in front of you, you know."

"...Forget about my face. I was just lost in thought for a moment there, I'm alright now."

"You still need to answer my question too."

"*sigh* This ritual is a special type, even among other rituals in my world. If you do accept, we will be connected by it for the rest of our lives. It's also impossible to null it. It's...a 'contract of eternal love'."

"...Judging by your choice of words it must be really literal, huh? To put it simply, if we go through with it, I will never be able to have relationships with anyone else?"

"...Yes, that's about it."

"Nothing aside from that?"

"Aside from having to put up with other wives..."

"And what were the 'ups' in this contract again?"

"Your stats will receive a boost. In your case, I think you would be able to at least fight against that fucker- I mean, Vanaknes's wives on equal terms."

"That is certainly appealing. I really would like to avoid losing more battles. The invasions on Zircon Tower and Faltra city… recently I've only been relying on you."

"That's natural."

"And you said something about calling for help?"

"Yes. Though it can only be used once a day, you will be able to teleport me to your location. I believe it will use all of your strength though. Truly a last resort."

"I see."

"..."

"What?"

"And? Your answer?"

"I'm not so sure. Getting stronger and having connections with you is a must in these chaotic times but I never really considered getting married before."

"..."

"But that's not what I should be thinking about is it?"

"Well..."

"Your other brides must be the girls who were with you before right? Then, they must have already decided to spend their lives with you and love only you. But what about me? I am the feudal lord of Zircon Tower, I can't just say that I will suddenly get married and prioritize this over my city and my citizens that I was responsible for all these years. Oh, but don't get me wrong. If it's you, I think we could have worked something out, even if it wasn't marriage, Diablo."

"I'm not really asking you to prioritize me over everything."

"Hm? Then what is it that you wish from me?"

"Your will."

"!"

"I understand that you have to care for your city and its citizens. I'm not asking you to abandon them. What I wish for, is an equal relationship between me and the brides. I will lend you my power and you will lend me yours. If it's something important to you, I won't just stand by and see it getting destroyed. I will fight for all of you(brides) and what you care about, after all, I am the Demon King. Nothing is out of my reach. But… if you refuse or accept, I want it to be your own will, not anyone else. I'm different from these Demon king wannabes that only had the destruction of the Races on their tiny brains and couldn't rule over their subordinates without showing off their power like children."

"...Fu..."

"Lamnites?"

"Fufufu! I think I understand how you got so many wives. When you are the one speaking, it feels really reassuring. It makes me want to trust you and leave everything to you. So unlike me."

"Then?"

"I accept it. That proposal of yours."

"...I give you my thanks."

"You did manage to touch some of my heartstrings, after all. Nobody ever did that before."

"Hm? What is it? I couldn't quite get it since you were mumbling."

"No, it's nothing. More importantly, let's move on with this ritual."

"Oh, before that, let me make it very clear. The ritual is NOT about 'spending the night together', it's only about the kiss. And I already promised Shera and Rem that they would be the first ones, so I will not be 'keeping you company' after the ritual, is that clear?"

"...You didn't had to say it so seriously. Still, are you sure? I'm pretty sure I can give a lot of quality time though. It's really unfair that you are denying me while saying I will only be able to 'do it' with you."

"Like I said, I'm not going to order you around. I just… want you to wait a little longer. After I'm done with all the rituals, I will come back to this city and I will fulfill my promises. After that, I will give what you(and some of the other wives) are wishing for."

"...You better hurry up then. My schedule is really busy now that I'm cooperating with Galford to protect the city. Soon enough, it will be difficult to get a break for an entire night."

"An entire night?"

"But of course. Since you will be my only partner for the rest of my life, I will have you take responsibility for all partners I could have in the future."

"Ugh…!"

"Ah, but don't worry. Judging by what I saw that night(the night she tried to seduce him), you will be fine. Actually, I'm afraid I might not be enough for you. Maybe I will need to work together with my fellow brides."

"...Let's worry about that later, okay? For now focus on the ritual."

"Yes, yes. I got it."

Diablo stood from his chair and walked to Lamnites, who did the same. Normally, they would both be sitting on the large bed in the room, like in their previous meeting. But since Diablo knew he needed caution with Lamnites 'attacks', he sat on the chair as soon as he entered the room.

Diablo reached out for Lamnites's sides, as if to embrace her, while she reached for his face, gently holding it in her hands. Unlike all the other girls(Krem 'switch on' being the exception), Lamnites was truly a carnivore that could devour him if he wasn't careful. Diablo could understand what she was thinking though. She was trying to test him in a way, if he could resist her temptation and keep his promise with Rem and Shera. Diablo decided to think of this as a challenge for him, as a man. He pulled Lamnites so close that their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breaths. Seeing him more daring than last time, Lamnites sent a fearless smile and decided to give him the first move since she was the one 'attacking' last time. She silently closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, waiting for Diablo to make his move. Seeing this, Diablo understood her intentions and pressed forward.

He then felt her soft lips touching his, with her tongue following suit. His memories of their last kiss, together with the experience he got from kissing the other girls, made the fight(kiss) more fair. He wasn't just being led by the flow like last time, he was actively using his own tongue in this kiss, surprising Lamnites. Their tongues entwining like snakes, making wet sounds through the silent room. This was, by far, the most intense kiss Diablo ever exchanged with someone, not only their mouths, their entire bodies were part of it. They were hugging each other as close as they could. Speaking of bodies…

(...*sanity suddenly coming back*...Wait a second…...I feel something strange…...Is it my clothes-! Wait a second! Why are you undressing me, Lamnites?!)

"Mn..! Puwah! W-wait a second! What are doing?! I told the ritual is only about the kiss!"

"Nnn…! *deep breath* What am I doing, you ask? Moving to the main event of course."

"But I said-"

"The promise right? Though I was testing you for a bit, you surpassed my expectations and I got too carried away. Since we were both clearly enjoying it, I just moved on."

"...moved on, you say?"

(...Not like I can deny it though. I barely managed to hold back too.)

"Well, in the end, you managed to keep your promise so it's all right, isn't it? Though I wouldn't mind if you broke your promise."

"You are only one who would though."

"Haha. I guess….Are you sure you don't want to continue? My services are-"

"Unnecessary. For now at least."

"*sigh* Ok. I promise I will behave until you fulfill your promises. But you still have to compensate me."

"Compensate?"

"Yeah, you know..."

Lamnites moved closer to him again and kissed his cheek. Diablo almost jumped but managed to keep the reaction to just moving his head backwards.

"What the?! I told-"

"I know. I also just made a promise to you, right? But like I said before, I'm expecting you make up for all the others I won't form relations with, so I want you to at least continue until I'm satisfied. I already gave my word and since you promised… there's no need to worry, right?"

Lamnites's lips curled into a mischievous smile. Diablo was left perplexed by Lamnites words. And even more by the fact that she didn't wait for his response. She moved on her own and covered his lips with her own. The intense tongue kissing started once again, just this time, she was really just kissing, not moving the rest of her body like before. Diablo then understood that she really meant everything she said. She wasn't going to tempt him anymore and was going to limit it to just kissing, except she was going to keep up the kiss until she was satisfied.

(...Do I have any choice in this? No, maybe it was my own fault, huh? Even though I was preparing for trouble, I was still too relaxed. Since all the others were 'easy' to convince, I was completely unprepared for this. I should use this to learn and avoid making the same mistakes.)

Diablo interrupted the kiss for a moment to say…

"...hah…. I still have work to do and so do you, that's why... Try to hold back at least a little and keep this short."

"...! Fufu! I will try, but I will enjoy it as much as possible."

The talk ended and the kisses continued. Needless to say, it took a long time until Diablo was finally able to leave the room.


	12. Interlude: Departure

**Interlude here. It took more time than expected. But, as I said before, I just don't have that much time now, so it takes me more time to write and release my chapters. I'm sorry I couldn't keep up my fast releases. I'm also sorry that it will only get worse from now on. Well, enough sad stuff.**

 **A little something for the chapter: Boris was a soldier at Faltra City, the guy who was willing to sacrifice his life fighting over a hundred Fallen, the first time Edelgard appeared and fought against Diablo. I'm just saying it because I'm not sure everybody will remember him. Poor guy.**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Interlude**

"...And why are all of you here?"

"Don't say that, Diablo. It's more fun with everybody, right!"(Shera)

"We are just causing a commotion at the gate."(Diablo)

"It's just natural, right? We are married, after all."(Rem)

"I don't really have a rebuttal for that..."(Diablo)

"M-married... I still feel nervous when I say it out loud."(Sylvie)

"I told you don't need to force yourself."(Diablo)

"What is this Diablo?! Are you dissatisfied with my presence?"(Krem)

"It's not like I'm dissatisfied..."(Diablo)

"Diablo-sama~, bothered?"(Edelgard)

"...No, I'm not bothered either."(Diablo)

"Cheer up, Diablo-san! Mei-chan just thought she should at least see her husband off-nya!"(Mei)

"I can't refute that one either…."(Diablo)

"Come on, no need to act so distant. We did spend a very passionate time together after all."(Lamnites)

"Don't say it in a needlessly sexy manner!"(Diablo)

Right now, Diablo and his brides were at the entrance gate from Faltra City. Diablo choose a specific time of the day, when barely anyone passes through. Fortunately for him, the only people present were the guards keeping watch, one of them was Boris. Unfortunately for him though, his brides all decided to send him off together. Boris and the other guard were certainly bewildered, watching this interaction between the hero who saved the city and a group of beautiful girls. From the conversation, it was possible to conclude that they were all married to him, even though polygamy was not allowed in this country. But they didn't voice their opinions, not even once, they just blended with the background. Both of them trusted Diablo, who already saved their lives during the past invasions, and they didn't wanted to get mixed in a discussion with that harem of big-shots. Shera and Rem were both really popular and famous adventurers in the city, Krem and Edelgard played a big part in the fight against Modinalaam showing they were not to be messed with, Sylvie was the guildmaster that could scare even Galford, Mei was the idol and manager rom Relief Inn and Lamnites was the feudal lord from the infamous Zircon Tower city. And last, but not least, Diablo, the one who defeated Modinalaam. There were too many big-shots here, actually making a complaint was suicide.

"I'm not really complaining about you seeing me off, it's just that, if you had warned me beforehand that all of you were going to come, I would have chosen a better time to depart."(Diablo)

"Eh? What's wrong with now?"(Shera)

"I think he means a time when nobody will be around."(Rem)

"Um? I also don't understand-noda."(Krem)

"Confused?"(Edelgard)

"Diablo-san means it's embarrassing, though I also agree that being seen by other people is a bit…."(Sylvie)

"That makes us two then, Sylvie-chan!"(Mei)

"What's wrong? There's nothing bad about showing off little."(Lamnites)

(Don't say that, Lamnites! You also agreed about not announcing this relationship since it will cause trouble. Leaving aside the suspicious stares from bystanders, maybe even authorities would suspect me of building forces to overthrow the nation.)(Diablo)

Diablo never thought departing could be so tiring, and he hadn't even taken the first step yet. His wives on the other hand, were really excited. They seemed fired up on their first time together as fellow brides. Seeing them so full of energy, a sudden thought came to Diablo's mind…

"Now that I think about it, how are your bodies holding up? Anything out of ordinary?"(Diablo)

"That's right-noda! Recently Maou feels great-noda! Maou could beat Modinalaam a hundred times over now-noda!"(Krem)

"Maou-sama~, happy? She is! Edelgard too!"(Edelgard)

"You two sure are excited about this. But I guess I understand, I feel much better recently too."(Rem)

"Eh? I think I felt it too? My boobs have grown a little since-"(Shera)

"That's not this is about Shera-chan! You don't need to explain in details!"(Sylvie)

"Yes, Mei-chan has punish-, scolded the bad guests with more ease than before-nya!"(Mei)

"I guess I agree with them. Sometimes I wish that Vanaknes would show up again so I could teach him a lesson… On second thought, his gaze licking me all over was disgusting so forget about it."(Lamnites)

"So there are no problems. That's good, it's also good that all of you seem to feel better."(Diablo)

Though Diablo knew the ritual was supposed to be safe, he was still a little worried. But the girls responses relieved him. He was ready to go.

"Oh, right! Could you do me a favor, Diablo?"(Rem)

"Hm? What is it?"(Diablo)

"Could you please deliver these letters?"(Rem)

"Letters? For who?"(Diablo)

"This one is for Rose-san and this one for Lumachina."(Rem)

"Did you use to exchange letters with them?"(Diablo)

"No, I didn't but…. I wanted to say my thanks and convey some thoughts to them. Ah, but you should give it to them after you are done with the ritual, ok? You need to go for the most important issue first, after all."(Rem)

"Y..yes. I understand. I will give it to them."(Diablo)

Diablo thought it was a little strange that Rem would suddenly send them letters, but he also understood that these two had their own circumstances that made it difficult for them to receive letters. Rose was currently in Diablo's dungeon, recovering from the fight against Modinalaam, so she clearly could not receive letters, Lumachina was the High Priest of the church so, most likely, letters would be examined before she could read them. Given these circumstances, Diablo decided there was no problem accepting this little side job.

"Diablo, me too! I want you give some letters too!"(Shera)

"You too?"(Diablo)

"Yes! Ah, but mine are for Rafleisha. I wanted to apologize for… err… What was it again?"(Shera)

"...It was for the what happened between the elves and the dark elves, stupid Shera."(Rem)

"Don't call me stupid, Rem! Just because it has been so long since you did that!"(Shera)

(No,no. You should at least remember why you are writing a letter in the first place.)(Diablo)

"Diablo-sama~, Edelgard too?"(Edelgard)

"You too?!"(Diablo)

"Ah, me too."(Lamnites)

"...!"

(What is going on here?! Are they trying to turn me into a deliveryman?! Is this some kind of small revenge because of the polygamy?!)(Diablo)

"Don't worry, Diablo-san. We(we=Sylvie and Mei and Krem) are not sending any letters, so don't make that face."(Sylvie)

"...It's not like it's a bother but….Why so suddenly are you sending letters? Not only that, but four of you simultaneously..."(Diablo)

"Errr… That's….Ahahah…..."(Rem)

"We are actually-Ghh!"(Shera)

"Here, please stay quiet for a moment, Shera-chan."(Mei)

"We just have our own business Diablo-san. I know it's shameless, but please don't ask anymore."(Sylvie)

"...Okay."(Diablo)

Rem looked really suspicious and Shera was about to say something, but Mei entered manager-mode and silenced her before she could spill it out. The scene looked horrifying, that together with Sylvie's warning, made Diablo choose the 'silent and consent' action.

"Diablo-sama~, this, for Alicia?"(Edelgard)

"Oh, yeah. I still haven't told you about who will receive it. Mine is for the Sword Saint."(Lamnites)

"For Sasala? From you?"(Diablo)

"Well, Galford was wounded at that time I temporary 'took control' of the city, that means I was the Feudal lord of this city for a short while. As such, I need to send her a 'thank you' message for contributing in the defense of the city. Since she slept through the entire night and left the following morning, I didn't had a chance to do so."(Lamnites)

"Well, ok then. I will deliver it."(Diablo)

"Huhu! Thank you, husband."(Lamnites)

"*cough* Then, I will be going."(Diablo)

"Good luck, Diablo! Come back soon so we can have everyone together!"(Shera)

"I'm not going to say come back as soon as possible, but please come back safely. Though since it's you, I'm sure you will be alright."(Rem)

"Come back soon, Diablo! So we can eat biscuits together again-noda!"(Krem)

"Diablo-sama, good luck? Good luck!"(Edelgard)

"We will be waiting Diablo-san. Knowing you, you won't need luck, after all, anything is possible since you are the Demon King, right?"(Sylvie)

"See ya! I will keep your room shining like a jewel Diablo-san. There will also be a warm meal waiting for you-nya."(Mei)

"I will keep this place safe until you return so don't worry. Also, even in the off-chance that you fail to convince them, just push them down a little. I already saw how 'aggressive' you can be so I know it will work."(Lamnites)

"Thank you, all of you. And stop saying these things in ambiguous ways Lamnites."(Diablo)

After saying these words, Diablo used his flight magic and raised up in the air. He then flew like a bullet towards his first destination, his own dungeon from the game. There, he would find the, possibly, most difficult candidate to convince. His 'greatest ally' and at the same time, his 'worst enemy'...when it comes to this marriage, at least.

 **Chapter end….not**

"Phew! So he is gone. That was a close one."(Lamnites)

"Yeah, he almost found out."(Shera)

"And whose fault is that?!"(Rem)

"Now, now. No need to get so angry Rem-san. Diablo-san didn't discover anything in the end, even if he got suspicious."(Sylvie)

"Or rather, we should use this time to prepare for his return. It might come sooner than we think-nya."(Mei)

"Hm! We should quickly buy some biscuits-noda!"(Krem)

"Maou-sama~, understood? Yes!"(Edelgard)

"...That's not what Mei-san meant with 'preparations' though."(Sylvie)

"It's okay. When it comes to Krem-chan, it may as well be."(Shera)

"*sigh* You are just…."(Rem)

"Don't get so stressed. I already began preparing since our little plan was decided. All we have to do now is wait for Diablo's return and for our future fellow-wives to prepare too."(Lamnites)

"...Still, we just planned this and gave our letters to Diablo...Will this really work?"(Rem)

"I'm sure it will, Rem-san. It's Diablo-san after all. I don't think any of the girls reject him and when they receive our messages, I'm sure they will agree as well."(Sylvie)

"Hm! Diablo-san's face at that time will be something to look forward to-nya!"(Mei)

"Yes, I guess… Wait. Where are Shera, Krem-chan and Edelgard?"(Rem)

"Oh. I think they already left to get some biscuits."(Lamnites)

"Ah! Grr... Leaving me behind… Wait for me!"(Rem)

"Ah. She ran after them. Maybe we should go too. I still have some paperwork to do."(Sylvie)

"Mei-chan has as well!"(Mei)

"So do I."(Lamnites)

"Well, let's just keep our preparations a secret and wait for our husband's triumphant return."(Sylvie)

With that, all of the Demon Brides left the gate….leaving behind two shocked guards, who had been completely forgotten by that point. They had enough crisis perception to realise they really should pretend they didn't hear thing. Yup, not a goddamn thing. At all.


	13. Chapter 8: Mechanical Dungeon Maid

Finally an update. As I already said before, it's the end of year and I just can't find the time to write. Don't worry though, I'm not dropping this story, I'm just saying I may spend more time without updating. Really sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 8 - Rose

"Welcome back Master!"

"Hey. I'm back, Rose."

Waiting for him, as soon as he got to the throne room, was Rose, his maid NPC from the game. After the battle against Modinalaam, she was heavily damaged and had to return to the dungeon to heal. Since healing items did not work on her, Diablo ordered her to return, heal and wait for further orders.

"So, anything happened while I was gone?"

"No, nothing worthy reporting Master. There were no invasions or anomalies. Everything was perfectly quiet. Oh! But maybe I let my guard down because of this so…. Please punish in any way you desire Master!"

"I see….Wait! I already told you to stop with that punishment thing!"

"Hm… The angry and flustered Master is wonderful too."

"Listen here, you….."

(What the hell am I even discussing….)

The conversation barely began and was not moving on. Diablo had no idea what their relationship was supposed to be like since it was only a game to him before but to Rose, they already had spent a long time together. Her obsession with him was, needless to say, troublesome. It helped him that even if he exposed a part of his former self(the NEET one), she was most likely not going to mind it, but that unbelievable acceptance also disturbed him greatly.

(...Guess I should just take my chances then.)

"Rose, I have something to ask you."

"Please Master. Everything I am belongs to you and you alone. Don't ask me, order me."

"...I am thankful, but this time I want to hear your opinion. It's important so listen closely."

"Yes, I'm all ears, Master. I will catch all words with my entire being!"

(Does listening even require that much focus? Well, whatever. I guess if I try to correct every single thing she says, this will never end. Let's leave it alone.)

Explanation time!

"...and that's why I'm here now."

"Rose?"

"..."

"R-Rose? Are you listening?"

"...Yes. I hear everything Master."

"O-ok..."

(She looks scary right now! That silent expressionless face...It's like just the pressure could kill me!)

After Diablo stopped talking, Rose suddenly went silent. Her face with no expression though, was scary. Even if her face contained no emotion, her eyes definitely did, it was not pretty.

"Err...Rose? Are you okay?"

"No, I am not Master. Right now, this Rose is deeply regretting the fact that she was not there to protect Master."

"Protect me? From what?"

"From these clinging insects of course. They had the nerve of marrying Master. I am so envi-. Unforgivable. I really should've killed them before."

"...are you saying they should have refused?"

"No, that would be even more unforgivable. I would need to brutally kill them."

"Isn't it going to end in the same way then?"

"Oh my. It's true. I guess there was no other choice since the beginning. Please wait here, Master. This Rose will go and punish these vermin that dared defile you Master."

"W-wait a second! They didn't defile me! Rather, I'm the one who-"

"It's alright, Master. You don't need to pity those inferior beings. Just leave everything to me."

(Damn! She's not listening! At this rate, she might really kill everybody!)

"Calm down Rose! Listen to me!"

"I'm going to make them regret being born. Kukukuh!"

(She really not listening! And that laugh was really uncharacteristic and scary too!)

While Diablo was thinking, Rose was already moving towards the door. She was releasing killing intent all over. Seeing her in that state, Diablo decided it was time for some drastic measures.

(As I thought, my usual approach won't work. Different from the others, Rose was loyal to me from the very beginning. And to an absurd level as well. To deal with someone like that and taking into account all that happened until now… I guess there's only that, huh? The one thing I avoided doing until this point. Right now, it's the only way.)

Gathering his resolve, Diablo ran towards Rose, who was almost out of the room, and grabbed her by the arms, turning her around and making her face him.

"M-Master?!"

"Don't think about other people. Focus on me now."

Diablo was holding Rose's cheeks with both hands, peeking at her face closely with a straight face.

"E-Eh?! Ye-Yes!"

"Rose, I know you don't like having other people getting close to me but this is something I wished for. Are you gonna deny me that?"

"Eh? T-tha's…."

"Rose, you are and always was my most faithful servant but now, I want you to be more."

"M-Master…."

"For that sake, you must endure it. You have to endure your displeasure."

"I know it's hard for you but I only asked this because I know you can do it. I believe in you and that's why I choose you for this ritual. Are you dissatisfied?"

"N-no! Not at all!"

"Good."

"Y-yes! I will follow you anywhere Master!"

"...Umu."

(...Was it bad to be pushy? It seems to have worked though...she seems happy as well, I can almost see her heart-shaped eyes. And I can't really think of another to make her agree without throwing a fit. I was my first time doing this but I think I did good.)

"Then, let's start."

"...yes."

Rose became silent while looking at Diablo's lips with eyes full of expectation. Diablo was a little concerned that she would faint from the shock(happiness) but decided to press forward anyway. He leaned his head down and touched her lips with his.

kiss*

The not so sudden contact made Rose jump but she managed not to faint or break the kiss. Diablo was actually surprised, not just because she remained conscious but also because her lips were more soft than he thought. Sure, he did touch her breasts before(more or less and accident?) and they were really soft, but he was still a little afraid that her lips could be cold and hard like steel. She is a 'robot' after all.

"Mnn!"

Rose suddenly started clinging to Diablo, her hands grabbing his cape and her body pressing more and more against his. Something hot and soft pressing against Diablo was filling his head with all sort of thoughts. Then came the premonition of danger.

(Isn't this really bad?!)

Diablo tried to create some distance but Rose was still clinging with her heavy metal arms. Diablo realised he couldn't break free and started to sweat waterfalls. Rose, completely oblivious to his predicament, was only getting more excited by the second.

(Have...to...do...something! At this rate….the promise!)

Just as Diablo was considering using magic, even with the risk of causing some damage, Rose suddenly fell limp on his arms. Actually, he just used his arms a little to make her fall a little slower on the ground, with her weight, it was out of question to carry her.

"Eh?"

For second Diablo felt relieved but also worried. He looked at her exhausted form saw that she did not pass out. Her eyes were still open but unfocused, her mouth was gasping non-stop. She just reached her moment of bliss. Since the scene looked a little stimulating for Diablo he quickly took out something resembling a blanket and covered her with it, before running off….not. He couldn't just run after what he had done. He had to speak with her again and make sure she wasn't going to kill anyone.

10 minutes went by and….

"Please forgive me, Master! It's just, kissing Master was like all my wishes coming true so I ended-"

"It's fine. I don't mind. So don't start that punishment talk again, is that clear?"

"...! Yes, Master."

"Good. Then, I shall speak once again. I trust that you won't try to kill any of my other brides. And I hope you, as my most loyal servant, will never betray that trust, is that okay?"

"Yes! I will never betray your trust, Master! I swear on my life!"

"Well said. Now then, I have to depart. There are still some places I have to visit so I want you to go back to Faltra City. Can you go back alone?"

"Yes, I have properly recorded the way, but… about Master..."

"Do you think there's anything that threaten me?"

"No, I just wanted to be by Master's side."

"It's fine. When I return to Faltra City, there will plenty of time for that, so I'm leaving it to you in case another invasion occurs."

"Yes, Master!"

"Oh, before forget, Rem entrusted me with this. She said she wanted to convey something to you."

"Making Master act as some messenger..."

"...Rose."

"I-I wasn't thinking of killing her, Master! I swear!"

"*sigh* okay then. I'm leaving."

"Have a safe trip Master! If anything happens, just call me and I will arrive before anything happens!"

"O-okay..."

(...Does that even make any sense? I have my doubts. Well, I managed to overcome it, this trial. But that sure was a close one. I actually had some doubts whatever the ritual would work on Rose since she was a not a character in the game and was mostly considered a living object in the game, but I'm glad all ended well.)

Feeling proud of having surpassed this challenge, Diablo departed to his next 'target', the Royal Capital.


	14. Chapter 9: Mad Female Knight

**Finally another chapter. I wanted to take this time to make one thing clear. I realised I made A LOT OF mistakes in my previous chapters. I skipped words a lot of times. A character said "you should do this" but I actually wanted him to say "you should not do this". I always check it before posting but it seems I haven't checked well enough. If anyone finds a part that looks strange and you fail to understand it, just give me a heads up and I will correct it. And I know it's supposed to be my responsibility, I'm just saying in case I fail(yet again) to find some mistakes.**

 **Also, I said before that I would consider if I should make Alicia a better person or just leave her corrupted. *SPOILERS* I went with the former, I'm just afraid I made Diablo too...nice. I mean, even comparing with the other chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Alicia**

"Oh my, Diablo-sama. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't knew that you were here, in the Capital. You could've warned me and I would have gone to welcome you at the entrance gate."

"No, I'm not looking for hospitality. My stay in this city will be, hopefully, short. I have some 'errands' here, one of them is with you by the way."

"Oh, is that so? Then, please let me guide you by all means. I know of a fitting inn for a short but comfortable stay. Where we can have a private talk."

"...Right. Then, lead the way."

"Certainly."

As soon as Diablo got in the Capital, he met Alicia by accident when walking on the streets. She greeted him right away, in her 'knight persona', the one that hides her insanity. After that short exchange with Diablo, she quietly lead the way to the inn. She took care of the check-in and accompanied Diablo to his room. Then, her 'mask' fell, she kneeled herself right away and showed a happy, but a bit maniac, smile.

"I'm sorry I took so long to show you respect Diablo-sama. But in the streets I'm a well-known knight, if I showed this display to other people, someone might get suspicious."

"I don't mind. Right now there are more important matters at hand."

"Certainly. I've not neglected my work as Diablo-sama's spy. I have been diligently collecting information and spreading rumours for the time when Diablo-sama finally takes over this country."

"...Wait. Alicia, we were gonna destroy the corruption in this kingdom, right?"

"But of course, Diablo-sama."

"Then, why are you talking about me taking over the kingdom?"

"I just realised, in order for this country to finally get rid of it's 'evil' roots, it needs a new king. Diablo-sama, I believe this king is you."

"Wait! How did it come to this?!"

"Diablo-sama recently became the king of the elven kingdom, right? It was because they decided that no one was more suitable than Diablo-sama, wasn't it? Even going as far as disregarding the fact that Diablo-sama is not an elf. That's how much they recognized Diablo-sama, isn't it?"

"..Well...It's true but…."

"I agree as well. I have also heard the rumours about Diablo-sama defeating the Great Demon King Modinalaam and saving Faltra City, that all saw as a hopeless battle. If it's Diablo-sama, I'm sure you would become the greatest king that ever existed!"

"...That's.."

(No, no. No matter how I look at it, it's impossible for me to run a country. Even if I'm the elven king, it's pretty much only in name, I left all the paperwork to Durango.)

 **Durango: an Orc-like elf, with an important position in the elven country, that almost got married to Shera due to her mother's persistence. He behaved like a son of a bitc-, but turns out it was all an act. He was acting like a bastard to null his engagement with Shera since he actually likes small breasts. He kinda swore his loyalty to Diablo since DIablo said that each man has his own 'taste' and that he would not discriminate him for it.**

(Rather, why are we even discussing this?! I didn't came here for this! Focus me!)

"Leave that for later. As we are right now, whatever I take over the country or not, it's not something that will be decided like this. I came here to talk about something else with you."

"...I understand. My apologies for bothering you with something so abstract."

"...Look, we will destroy the corruption but not today. Don't rush it, it will only cause more problems that we don't need."

"...Yes, I'm sorry. I have lost my composure. That was unsightly of me."

"Well, let's not take more time than we have to. I will now explain why I sought you out."

"Yes, I'm all ears, Diablo-sama."

 **Maybe I should've named this fanfic "How not to summon explanations"**

"I see. As expected of Diablo-sama! Building your manpower, no, womanpower. Like this, we may be able to bring this entire country down! With so many powerful and influential figures acting under Diablo-sama, it's definitely not a dream!"

"..."

(No matter how many times I correct her, it always comes back to 'destroying the country', huh? But as someone who also had no place to belong to, I can't give up on her!)

"While it also boosts my…'womanpower', it's not the main purpose of the ritual."

"It strengthens our allies and creates a connection, right? And Diablo-sama wants me to take part?"

"That's why I came here."

Alicia got down to one knee on the wooden floor again and lowered her head, almost like she was pledging herself again.

"Of course you can count on me. I swore I would offer my life for Diablo-sama after all."

(Will it be like Edelgard? No, Edelgard at least was more...peaceful. Alicia is more destructive, hence, I have to choose my words more carefully. I have to speak from heart-to-heart, as someone who shared the same pain of not belonging anywhere.)

"...I already told Edelgard, but what I want right now is not your loyalty, but your will."

"Edelgard-sama too?"

(Looks like using Edelgard's name works just fine. They really showed their friendship before too. Even risking their lives for each other.)

"Bu-but! Even if Edelgard-sama did it, it's impossible for me!"

"Im-impossible?"

"I mean, Edelgard-sama is strong and beautiful, while I have nothing!"

"Wait, aren't you exager-"

"Aside from my loyalty, what else do I have?! My will...it never received importance, not even once in my entire life! It's already irrelevant at this point, isn't it?! If even my loyalty is rejected then...why am I even here?"

Alicia said everything with a strong tone, almost to the point of screaming. The last sentence though, was said in a weak tone, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Alicia..."

"Maybe it really would be better if I just-"

"Alicia!"

Diablo suddenly screamed her name while grabbing her shoulders. The sudden action clearly startled her. It was the most serious face Diablo ever showed her, at least outside of battles.

"I already told you, there's no point in drowning in self-depreciation. Nothing will come out of it. You have to take action, without losing yourself in revenge and involving unrelated people. For that sake, you need a strong will. You need to act with what you desire in mind, being loyal and depending on someone are two different things."

"..!"

"You and your loyalty have been a great help until now, but right now, at this moment, what I desire is your will. If you are going to accept, let it be your will, otherwise, there's no meaning."

"...even if it never received any value?"

"It's because I value it that I'm asking you. If you swore your life to me, then you should already know. It doesn't matter what anyone else says, so long as I say there's value to your will, that's all that matters.!"

"...!"

"Befriending Edelgard was your will, wasn't it? Becoming friends with one of the Fallen, that everybody fears, even to the point of risking your own life for her."

"...yes."

"Then, what are you hesitating about?"

"...Diablo-sama, will you find a place where I can belong to?"

"Find a place? That's impossible."

"!"

"I don't need to bother looking for someone place that I already found."

"...Eh?"

"Weren't you happy back at Faltra City? With Edelgard, Rem and Shera."

"Eh? Well, yes but..."

"That's it. Your place is with them...no, with us."

"!"

Alicia has been receiving one shock after the other during this conversation. For her, who was always treated as a tool, to suddenly receive such emotions, it was too conflicting. Alicia could feel something growing inside herself, she just lacked the experience to understand what it was. It was different from her burning passion for destruction, it was more tender and warm, rather than hot. But a small hesitation remained inside her.

"...Diablo-sama, can I ask you one last thing?"

"Go ahead."

"Even if I don't have anything to offer, even if I'm tainted with madness like this, will you still accept all of me?"

"I will do like I did with all the others, I will accept all of you, regardless of your flaws or burdens, I will take all of it. I am the Demon King after all, your flaws are nothing I can't take."

"...Thank you."

Alicia just hung her head down, with tears falling from her eyes to the floor. Just, this time, they tears of happiness, rather than sadness. Her entire life, Alicia had to hide her emotions afraid of what would be done to her if she was found out. Now, someone offered his hand to her, even after seeing her 'true self', even after being betrayed.

"Then, may I hear your answer?"

"Of course it's yes."

Alicia showed the most beautiful smile Diablo ever saw her making, not like her mad smile. One that was so pure, it was difficult to believe that woman obsessed with killing the Races and the one standing before him were the same person.

(...One after the other, these girls keep surprising me with their smiles.)

Diablo heard before, a woman in love becomes more beautiful. For the past few days, Diablo has been experiencing this with all of his brides and brides-to-be. Their smiles looked so different, so radiant. If Diablo saw a couple walking like that on the streets...he just may end up murdering them. Before his thoughts took a dangerous turn, Diablo decided to focus on the matter at hand.

"Then, let's start."

"Yes..."

Alicia, who had zero experience with romance in general, just closed her eyes as if saying 'I will leave it to you, please be gentle'. Seeing this, Diablo was relieved, it didn't look like she was going to 'attack' like Lamnites or 'get carried away' like Rose did. Having a passive partner was better for him after all.

Diablo proceeded to kiss her, just a little slower than usual since Alicia was still affected by the sudden emotional surge. It was a very innocent kiss compared to the other times, while their mouths were open, there was no tongue action. It was, by far, the 'easiest' kiss Diablo ever had.

"Mmnn..."

While it was refreshing to kiss in such a simple way, Diablo thought it was a little lacking. With that, he realised he was getting used to kissing, as such, he was beginning to crave for more. Sensing the danger in his own thoughts, Diablo put an end to the kiss.

"Fuhhhh….."

Diablo took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Given how Alicia was, she would be fine with pushing her down or leaving it for later, so he was the one who made the choices right now. At first, Diablo would undoubtedly leave it for later, but after realising that a small part of him actually wanted to push her down, Diablo understood that his desires were growing with each passing day. Soon enough, he would be unable to keep himself in control. He needed to finish all the rituals so that he could finally let it all out.

"Are you okay, Alicia?"

"Yes, I actually feel better now. Both my body and my heart."

"...I see. That's good."

"I wanted to spend more time with Diablo-sama but… I'm supposed to make a report so..."

"It's fine. Just go-, no, actually, I have a letter for you, from Edelgard."

"From Edelgard-sama?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it's written on it though."

"I see...Thank you very much, Diablo-sama. Then, I have to get going but if you need anything, you can just ask me. I already instructed the servants in my house to guide you inside if you ever visited."

"I will be counting on you if the time ever comes."

Alicia made one final bow, before turning around and leaving the room. For second, Diablo though she was skipping happily, but….it must have been his imagination. Surely.


	15. Chapter 10: Pure High Priest

**I'm still alive! It's been more than a month since my last release, as I said before, it's the end of the year and I was REALLY busy. I still am, but I finally got enough time to post this. I hope I manage to release the next chapter before the new year and I'm really sorry I took so long to post this one. Well, enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Lumachina**

"It's been a while, Kami-sama."

"Umu. I've come, Lumachina."

 **Kami-sama: pretty sure everybody knows, but it means "God"**

Right now, Diablo was in a room inside the church of the Capital. He managed to contact Lumachina and made an appointment with her. They were now sitting while enjoying some tea, though Diablo knew that this calm atmosphere was not going to last.

"I trust you had no more problems with the church?"

"Yes! All thanks to Kami-sama! Kami-sama's heroism has been the talk of the Capital lately!"

"...I see."

Not only Faltra City but in the Capital as well, the tale about the hero who slayed the Great Demon King was spreading like fire on a grassland. For Diablo, who wished to avoid attracting attention as much as he could, this wasn't something to celebrate, his only fortune was that photos did not exist in this world. Otherwise his face would be known to every person walking through the streets, which could also result in Diablo locking himself in his room and returning to his NEET life due to extreme shame and embarrassment from being stared at wherever he went.

"Still, to think I wasn't even there to help, or even witness such an important battle..."

"I don't mind it."

"But..."

"I said it's fine. You were fighting your own battle here, ensuring that other clergymen won't stray from the right path, like those knights from before.(refer to volume 4)"

"...Thank you very much."

Lumachina was slightly blushing while smiling innocently. "Huh? What is with this mood?" Such thoughts were passing by Diablo's mind. He was only trying to stop her self-loathing comments from emerging but it seems that she got really happy with his comment. Even if he got married to nine women recently, Diablo was originally a NEET, he was not able to completely grasp the heart of a young woman. His recent "growth" has made him able to understand that he said the right thing though.

"Oh my. I almost forgot to ask, but...What brings Kami-sama to the Capital?"

"Something really important."

"Oh!...Err… Should we move to another room?"

"Yes, it would be better if it's somewhere we could talk without interruption."

"Understood. Please follow me."

The serious tone Diablo used in his answer was enough for Lumachina to understand that it was not the kind of talk you should have in the middle of a room where an attendant could just come in and eavesdrop by accident. They moved to another room, one that Lumachina assured would fit their needs.

"This place should be good, Kami-sama. It's a room where all the highest officials discuss important subjects but since there was nothing that serious around here recently, it's unlikely that somebody will come here."

"I see. Then, I will get straight to the point Lumachina. I need your help, but more than that, I need your… tolerance, I guess you could say that."

"Help? Tolerance? From me to Kami-sama?"

Lumachina could barely believe what she just heard. As far as she is concerned, she was the one who was always being saved by Diablo. He even helped her, going along with her whims regardless of whatever he would benefit from it or not, like the time he lent her some of his items to heal some citizens completely unrelated to him. Not to mention that it was "God" asking for her help, or at least the one she thought was God.

"It's not something that requires power or strength, if it did I could have done it by myself. What I did need right now, are people that are willing to… go along with my… selfishness."

"Kami-sama..."

"I'm aware that it's an absurd request but I need you to take this very seriously."

"...I've been thinking for a while but...Kami-sama, you seem more… gentle than before, humble as well. Ah, of course, I'm not saying Kami-sama was a cruel person! It's just, Kami-sama was a bit more… rough before. Now Kami-sama looks more collected and calm, like your gaze carries great understanding and wisdom."

(...As always, she is overestimating me. Even if I agree that I'm more collected than before, since I got a lot of 'life experience' recently, I don't think other people can see wisdom on my eyes…)

"Don't exaggerate it. I just saw the need to slightly change my behaviour."

"Pardon me for overstepping my boundaries. Oh! I also changed the subject by accident. So Kami-sama, what were you going to ask of me? I'm greatly indebted to Kami-sama, so I will do anything I can to help, no matter how impossible it may seem, if someone like me can be of help to Kami-sama, I will be greatly delighted."

"...Well, hear me out before you jump to any conclusions."

 **Explaining...fills you with DETERMINATI**! (just kidding)**

"...So Kami-sama needs my cooperation to perform a very specific ritual?"

"Yeah, but… you don't to need to force yourself to say it like it's a proper thing."

(I'm aware that it's not something you encounter everyday but as expected of the High Priest, huh? No matter how you look at it, this is not a 'very-appropriated-ritual', yet she still went through the trouble of saying it in an educated manner. I'm pretty sure if it was someone else, they wouldn't use 'very specific ritual' to describe this.)

"I see...it sounds a bit impure but if it's Kami-sama's saying, it must be necessary."

"...While it is necessary, there's something that I need as well."

"What is it Kami-sama?"

"I need you to look at me with unclouded eyes, Lumachina."

"Eh? What do Kami-sama mean?"

"That's exactly it. Lumachina, I want you to make your choice but without using your faith as a basis for it."

"W-wait! Kami-sama, are you telling me to abandon my faith?!"

"N-no, I didn't say you have to go that far. I only meant that you have to choose as a woman, not as the High Priest."

"Bu-but! I lived my entire life for my beliefs, suddenly telling me to not use them..."

"Ugh!"

(Damn! I didn't thought about this before but, in this aspect, Lumachina is just like Eldegard and Alicia! She lived for religion while Eldegard lived for her loyalty. I didn't take into account that Lumachina would react like them as well. I was too naive!)

"Lumachina, I met people who are just like you before. They devoted their entire lives to something and were suddenly lost when given the option to live for something else."

"...Could Kami-sama tell me what happened to them?"

"They reflected, reflected on everything and made their choice to move on.(something I failed to do in the past)"

"Reflected….move on…."

"Of course, I know your situation is not the same. Your creed wouldn't normally allow polygamy and I know you will not get along with some of the other wives(like Krem). But I'm still asking this of you because I believe I can trust you with this."

"..."

"Just take your time. Rushing will only create thoughtless decisions."

"But Kami-sama..."

"You just have to think about how you feel about this and if you are confident you can handle it, confident you can accept all this without forcing yourself."

"How I feel…..accept..."

"..."

Diablo said all he could, now it was up to Lumachina herself to sort out her feelings. He actually hoped she could resolve herself, be it to accept or to reject, faster than Edelgard did. Lumachina was, in a way, more daring than Edelgard. While Edelgard was stuck in the 'ressurect-demon-lord-and-kill-all-humans' way of thinking until Krem snapped her out of it, Lumachina had decided to take action and escape from the church when she saw how corrupted it was.

"..."

"..."

Diablo recalled the awkward silence from the time with Edelgard. Waiting for the girl to make her choice, just silently staring, it was aggravating for him. He wasn't sure how much time actually passed, as far as he was concerned, it could have been hours but most likely it was only a few minutes.

"I..."

"I...?"

"I will accept it, Kami-sama's proposal."

"..."

Diablo was relieved that she accepted so easily, but he also felt a little bad at the fact the he already thought she would accept.

(Since when did I become so confident at something that was not RPGs? Somewhere, in the corner of my mind, I was already counting on her cooperation. Thanks to Sylvie and Mei, I already understood that not everybody will see me as a bad guy, but for me to actually think they will have a favorable opinion, to the point of accepting this absurd 'quest'…. Maybe I'm growing a little conceited.)

"Even if our teaching are against polygamy, if Kami-sama is the one saying, it must be okay!"

"...Is that so?"

"I mean, I understand that Kami-sama is not saying it as a mean of satisfying his lust but as a mean of protecting everybody around himself."

"Umu."

"Even if I hold some hostility towards that girl(Krem), if she was chosen by Kami-sama and accepted, then she can't be such a bad person. And, pardon me for using it when Kami-sama told me not to but, it's not according to our teachings to judge someone as hopeless just after meeting them."

"...!"

"If it's Kami-sama, I believe you will not stray from the his path. Even with so many wives, Kami-sama won't lose himself and will always care for all of us."

"...That's a given, right?"

"...Also..."

"?"

"...Also, Kami-sama already saw my bare form, that was only supposed to be seen by my future husband."

"Urgh!"

"I understand that Kami-sama saved me and had his own circumstances but...I would be really happy if Kami-sama took responsibility."

"...Well, when you put it like that, I don't really have much choice."

"Huhu! So even Kami-sama can get embarrassed."

Diablo was scratching his cheek with his index finger while keeping his eyes closed. Lumachina immediately understood that he was just trying to disguise his own embarrassment and let out a small smile. Diablo wanted to tell her to wipe that smile out but figured that it wasn't proper to say that to his now-to-be-wife.

"Oh, that's right. Kami-sama seems to have plenty of experience so...please be gentle. It's my first time doing this."

"...Right."

Diablo really wanted to point out how obscene her way of talking was but decided against it. Considering her personality, it was completely accidental, she herself didn't realize it, so it was for the best that he kept silent about it. It's not like anyone else would hear her talking like this.

"Then, here I come..."

"Yes..."

Lumachina closed her eyes and put her hands together, while Diablo closed the distance between them. He leaned gently towards Lumachina and made the contact.

"Hm..."

"Mmm..."

He made a simple contact between lips, trying to be as gentle as he could. He was taking into account that Lumachina was by far, the "purest" girl among the brides. Different from Mei who was inexperienced or Shera who was naive. With that in mind, he really made just a brief contact, separating just a few seconds later.

"It's done."

"Eh? Ah! I-I see! So it's done, haha…."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Eh? No, it's just! Somehow, I had a feeling Kami-sama was holding himself...just a feeling."

"..."

(I was actually. I noticed it when I kissed Alicia but… my lust is really growing, isn't it? It's even harder to hold back when I do it in such an innocent way. It's as if I'm thirsty and drank only a drop of water, not nearly enough.)

"Well, do you feel any different? The others said that they felt better, but that could carry several meanings. Your senses could become sharper, your magic could grow stronger or maybe your strength will just grow, it all depends on your particularities. In your case, I have no idea what could happen."

"Hm… I'm really sorry, Kami-sama. I do feel different, in a good way, but I can't say for sure what is different."

"It's okay. As I said before, There's no need to rush, If you feel okay, it's enough for now."

"Thank you very much, Kami-sama, or maybe I should start calling you Danna-sama?"

 **Danna-sama: basically means husband**

"...I don't mind so long as you don't overdo it."

"I understand, even if I feel a little frustrated that this should be kept a secret, it would certainly bring a lot of trouble if all of Kami- Danna-sama's relationships were exposed."

"If you get it, then it's fine. Ah, also, I have a letter from Rem. She asked me to deliver it to you."

"A letter from Rem-sama?"

"I'm not sure what is written inside though."

"I see. I will definitely read it later. Thank you very much for bringing it to me, Danna-sama."

"I didn't do anything special. Anyway, I already took too much time from you, I should depart soon. I also have more places to visit, after all."

"Yes! I'm really sorry that I can't keep you company Danna-sama. The best I can do is wish you a safe trip. And good luck with my future 'bride-sisters', I'm sure it will all work out!"

"Definitely. Then, I'm off."

With these words, Diablo departed without looking back. Lumachina on the other hand, kept staring at his back until she couldn't see him anymore. After coming out of her daze, she opened the letter and…

"Eh? Ehhh?! Something like this is-?!"

...her surprise surpassed even her happiness from getting married to her beloved Danna-sama. But the one who will receive the greatest shock will be Diablo, but that's a story for the not so distant future.

* * *

 **Author second note: I actually want to put an image as a cover for this fanfic, but I'm not sure how copyrights work when it comes to "using an image from the illustrator's twitter as a cover for the fanfic". It's a really good image with pretty much all the girls from the anime together with Diablo, I think it's some kind celebration for the OVA that will be released next year. Can somebody please tell me how copyrights work?**


	16. Chapter 11: Bi Dark Elf

**Hey, everybody! Finally getting close to the end. There's only one bride to go. I was wondering though, maybe I will create an alternative version. Like, a series of one-shots about "what if" scenarios where Diablo choose only one "heroine". Just like a game with multiple endings, except that this time, the harem ending came before the individual ones. Well, it's only an idea for the moment.**

 **I know it's a little early but I will say it right now: Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Rafleisha**

"It's been a while, Your Majesty. What do I own you the pleasure of your visit?"

"I came to speak with you Rafleisha, about something really important."

"Oh! I see. It must be something really serious for Your Majesty to come personally. And without your companions too, truly unusual. I wonder what could it be?"

"All in good time. First, can we change to a place where we can speak in peace?"

"...Certainly, please follow me Your Majesty."

Rafleisha lead Diablo towards a familiar house, the same one he used when spent a night as a guest. The same one where Rafleisha almost pushed him down **(refer to Volume 8)**. After the bridal night with Shera failed, Diablo went back to the guest house but Rafleisha was there. She insisted on paying him back for saving her life and she kissed him, almost going with the "full course" but Rem heard the noise and put a stop to it before things could get serious. It was the time when Diablo got the closest to losing his first time, even more than when he was with Lamnites.

"Here again, huh?"

"This room is not being used since there are no guests at the moment. But if I'm to be honest, I just thought it would be fitting to use this room to continue what from where we left last time."

"...Look, you are not completely wrong but you are not completely right either. It's more complicated than that so listen to the end. And don't interrupt until I'm finished."

"...Your Majesty is certainly very straight today. Well, I don't really dislike that. Please do go on, Your Majesty."

"..."

Diablo was only able to respond calmly because he already anticipated that Rafleisha would react like that. She was just like Lamnites in that aspect, she obviously concluded he was there to finish what they started last time they met, and he didn't blame her for it. It was actually really close to it anyway, he just needed to explain that it was not something for pleasure(not entirely at least) but to avoid unnecessary damage to his surroundings.

…..

"What a surprise. For a ritual like that to exist."

"It came from my world, it's no wonder you never heard of it."

"But still, as expected from Your Majesty. Gathering so many brides in such a short time, your exploits in the fight against the Fallen also reached even our forest."

"...Did I gave off such a womanizer feeling?"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just what I said last time, women will naturally gather around an individual such as yourself, Your Majesty. A strong and handsome man that appeared when all seemed lost, it's only natural to desire such an outstanding person. Though Your Majesty was rejecting me last time, it might be shameless of me to say but I'm happy that Your Majesty came to me today."

"...To be honest, I believed you were only trying to repay me for saving you last time. I saved you on a whim(actually I didn't want to see someone dying in front of me), I didn't do it for your body. As such, I felt I should reject you, these were my thoughts at that time."

"Oh, so that was it. I feel relieved. I thought that maybe Your Majesty disliked me or maybe my looks weren't in Your Majesty's tastes."

"...No such thing."

"But may I ask Your Majesty a question?"

"Go on."

"Was there another reason for Your Majesty to reject me last time? I understand that Your Majesty had no need for thanks but I still believed that Your Majesty would just 'dig in' without holding back."

"...I already said it. Even if I am the Demon King, it doesn't mean I will jump at every woman I lay my eyes on. I'm not an animal in heat."

"I see now. My deepest apologies if I offended Your Majesty with my last question."

"I don't mind."

"That's a relief."

"Rather, I need you to think carefully about the matter of my proposal. Because of how it works, you won't be able to stay with your female lover anymore."

The Dark Elves were a race with only females. They mated with other races since there are no male Dark Elves, though in most cases there were no feelings attached. As such, it's normal for the Dark Elves to form relationships between women.

"..."

"I won't force you and you don't have to feel indebted to me. Use your own feelings in your decision. This isn't like you are deciding the fate of your race, so you don't have to push your emotions aside."

"My own feelings… Now that I think about it, Your Majesty also did something similar last time. Your Majesty had no obligation to help us but still did it nonetheless. Your Majesty also encouraged Queen Shera to deny her engagement saying that she shouldn't accept it if she didn't want it."

"Because it's the truth. There's no need to just stay quiet and accept something you don't wish for being forced on you. You should not allow others to deny your will for their own benefits."

"...I see. Huhu!"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. I just thought that Your Majesty really is kind. Even if other people fail to see it."

(I don't think I'm particularly kind. It's just, I still have japanese virtues. This world's common sense is too heartless compared to my world's common sense. I mean, even a NEET like me is kind in this world's eyes.)

Diablo read novels where the main character was transported to another world before. In most cases, the main character got used to killing his enemies, even if they weren't monsters. Diablo on the other hand, avoided killing as much as possible, even if it was someone who tried to kill him(Edelgard) or betrayed him(Alicia). This showed that he was indeed kind, but Diablo failed to reach this conclusion. Right now he was more worried about Rafleisha rejecting his offer due to already having a lover in the village.

"I will accept Your Majesty's proposal."

"I see- Eh?"

"Did I perhaps say it in a low voice? Then, once again, I will accept-"

"No, I heard it loud and clear. It's just, what about your lover?"

"She will understand. If it's Your Majesty, then she will definitely understand."

"..."

"Do I seem like a cold person?"

"No, it's-"

"It's fine. I understand it looks that way. To begin with, it was more of a 'teenager love' relationship. Even if we were together, it's not as if we exchanged vows and swore to stay together forever. I do love her but I love Your Majesty even more, regardless of how short our time together was. If Your Majesty is fine with such a cold woman, please do treat me well."

"...Like I said, I don't really think you are such a cold person. Maybe just a little, but it's because of a difference in culture isn't? In this village it's not something particularly rare, right?"

"So you realised, as expected of Your Majesty."

"But there's one last thing I want to ask."

"What is it? I will answer to the best of my ability."

"You said you love me, but what sparked it? Was it really only because I saved you life before?"

"That was indeed what started it but there is more to it."

"I can't really imagine what else could have caused it."

"It's actually very simple. It's because it's you, Your Majesty."

"...What?"

"Your kindness in saving me and my village without asking for rewards, your overwhelming power that defeated the Fallen, your courage to not back down even when the entire Elven Kingdom was against you, everything about you. I also confirmed with our talk just now, even if Your Majesty normally acts in a arrogant and provocative manner, Your Majesty will still be a caring person to his family."

"...Did I show that kind of behaviour?"

"Your Majesty was not intimidating ever since you proposed. As if showing that Your Majesty will not look down on his own brides. Your Majesty was in truth, acting unlike his arrogant self to make notice that, right?"

"...That's right."

Rafleisha was completely right. Every time Diablo proposed to another girl, he dropped his arrogance and was reasonably polite. Diablo had decided long ago that even if he was the Demon King, didn't mean he was going to look down on his own family. He was opening an exception for them.

"Your Majesty that acts like a Demon King but cares for others, or Your Majesty that openly shows his gentleness, I'm fine either way. I love both sides."

"...Kuh!"

Diablo had conflicted feelings about how this would go before he talked with Rafleisha. Rafleisha came really close to pushing him down before and she also praised him, so he at least knew she liked him a little. On the other hand, Rafleisha said she had a lover in the village. Diablo had no way of knowing if this was going to work out. Now that it did work, he was still perplexed. He wasn't expecting Rafleisha to feel like this, he barely interacted with her after all. But when he thought about it, he also barely interacted with Mei before, at most he exchanged greetings with her when they weren't married.

"...If you say you are sure, then I won't question you. Let's begin the ritual."

"Certainly, Your Majesty."

"And the ritual is only about the kiss, NOTHING ELSE."

"That is a shame but I can expect Your Majesty to go further later, can't I?"

"...Yes, and I don't intend to make you wait too long. So bear with it, will you?"

"If it's something so simple, then I do not mind. Do take your time, Your Majesty."

"Right..."

Just as he finished talking, Diablo put his hand under Rafleisha's chin, lifting it. Now that she was looking straight at him, Rafleisha closed her eyes and waited for him. Unlike last time, Rafleisha was passive right now. She was waiting to see what her soon-to-be-husband could really do. Then, the contact finally came…

"Mmm!"

Diablo went straight for her tongue using his own tongue. He already knew from last time, Rafleisha was also a carnivore, just like Lamnites. With that in mind, she would probably feel dissatisfied if Diablo kissed her like he kissed Lumachina, a simple and short kiss. He had to tackle the problem from the front and seize the initiative while he could, then control the flow to keep her from going further than necessary.

"Mnn..."

The only sounds in the small house were the wet sounds from their tongues and lips mixing together. There was also some saliva escaping their mouths ad dripping down their chins. Diablo felt something burning inside of him, something that...he unfortunately had to bury, at least until he fulfilled his promises to Rem and Shera. He did felt somewhat nostalgic, like it's been a while since he last had such an intense kiss. And long at that, he kept kissing Rafleisha for about ten minutes, before they finally ran out of breath and had to make a pause.

"...Hah...hah...hah..."

"*pant* *pant*"

"In..."

"In?"

"Incredible!"

"Wha?!"

"That was amazing, Your Majesty! I never had a kiss that felt so good before!"

"O-Ou."

"So this is Your Majesty when he gets serious. A shame I couldn't see this last time. Truly a shame."

"Wait a second."

"If a kiss was this good, then doing more will certainly-"

"Calm down!"

"Eh? Ah! I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty! I was a little lost in my thoughts."

(That was not 'a little', no matter how I look at it. And her thoughts were certainly going in a dangerous direction.)

"The ritual is already done and right now I can't go beyond this with you. I promised Shera and Rem that they would be the first ones, but I have get all the brides before I can fulfill that promise."

"...I see. Please forgive me for overstepping my limits, Your Majesty."

"I wouldn't call it overstepping limits' but whatever. And can you change the way you call me? It doesn't feel being called like this by my own wife. Some of the others also started calling me without formalities, not in public though."

"Is that so? Then I will do the same. May I call you Diablo-sama?"

"Isn't it the same as before? When I wasn't the Elven King?"

"Indeed. But since Diablo-sama asked that I should be a little patient regarding spending a night together, I ask that Diablo-sama also be patient now. I will call Diablo-sama without formalities, eventually."

"..."

Rafleisha made a small "teehee" sound, showing the tip of her tongue, while winking with one eye. It was a cute gesture, unlike her normal "neutral" self.

(Is it some kind of small revenge for making her break up with her lover?... No, if I think about the fact that she almost never jokes around, maybe I should think of this as her way of showing she trusts me. Showing a side she normally keeps hidden from others is a definitely a sign of trust.)

"Well, now that we did what had to be done, let me ask this. Will Diablo-sama spend the night here? Or will you leave immediately?"

"I will depart right away. There's only one candidate left so I'd like to end this as soon as possible."

"I see, that's a shame. I was thinking of preparing a special 'service' if only Diablo-sama decided to stay for the night."

"...You do remember that I made a promise, right?"

"I know, I know. I was just teasing you a bit. I felt a little lonely, you see? Diablo-sama came suddenly, proposed to me and then had to leave on the same day? I thought we could at least share a bed, even if we only slept together without doing anything."

"...That is my fault indeed, but as I said before, I will make it up for you. I have been avoiding using my magic, except for the one I use to fly and travel around of course, to lower the chances of damaging the surroundings. Even if I already shared my power with all the other brides, the chances of something happening are still not zero and I want to do this thoroughly and as quickly as possible. So please wait a little longer."

"I understand. Actually, just hearing Diablo-sama saying 'please' is already enough for me. I never thought I would live to see this. Oh, I don't mean to offend you, Diablo-sama."

"...None taken. Don't worry about it too much."

"Thank you for your benevolence."

"...You really are speaking in a formal way, huh?"

"Huhu! I know Diablo-sama intends to depart right away, but could at least take some provisions? Since Diablo-sama went through the trouble of coming here, I could at least provide some food for your travel."

"...And now you are changing the subject. Well, whatever. If you could provide some food I would be thankful."

"Then, please follow me."

Rafleisha took Diablo to the exit of the village, where there was already one dark elf waiting with a sack on her hands. Seemly, Rafleisha intended on giving him a parting gift right from the start, so all she had to do was ask someone to bring it over, there was no need to wait for someone to make it.

"Then, Diablo-sama, please have a safe trip."

"I will, but there's one last thing for me to do here."

"What could it be?"

"Here, Shera asked me to deliver this to you."

"Queen Shera did?"

"I don't know about the details. But knowing Shera, it may not be that serious. Also, she would be happier if you called her just 'Shera' from now on. Since you are both my wives now."

"Oh! I will it to heart then. Thank you very much for bringing this letter, Diablo-sama. Once again, I wish you a safe trip."

"Yeah. I will see you soon."

Diablo said these words because he had promised that after he 'did it' with Rem and Shera, he would go to the others to avoid making them wait too long. Little did he know, he was going to them way sooner than he thought.

"...Interesting. So Rem-sama and Shera-sama were planning this, huh? As expected from the first wives, they really do have the most fascinating ideas, just like Diablo-sama. It's a most fitting surprise for our dear husband."

Diablo felt a sudden chill in his spine, but decided to ignore it. Recently he was getting a lot of chills, unnoticed by him, it was always after the wives read their letters.

* * *

 **Author's note: I updated the cover image for the fanfic. Hopefully there will be no problems, well, only time will tell. Again, Happy New Year!**


	17. Chapter 12: Dwarf Sword Saint

**The last bride finally came! Buuut that's not the end of the story! There's still the epilogue, where the bride's plan will finally be put in motion. Also, sorry for the delay. It's not like I gave a release date but it is a fact that I wanted to have released this chapter two days ago. As for the reason, I...was too distracted. I wanted to write, but then I started watching anime or reading manga and by the time I noticed, it was already late.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - Sasala**

"Hey! It's been so long Diablo! I didn't thought you would visit me so soon!"

"...Your sentences are contradicting each other, you know."

After a long walk, Diablo finally reached Sasala's house/restaurant. She greeted him with a smile as soon as he entered her view. They were now sitting on a table face to face.

"I know. I was just a little too excited, seeing my friend and disciple."

"Come on, it hasn't been that long yet."

"It was still sooner than I thought. Come to think of it, why did you come here? Was it to eat some soba? Rem and Shera didn't come with you?"

"Calm down a little. Don't hit me with that barrage of questions."

"Uhh… Sorry."

Sasala's ears dropped, making her seem even smaller than she already is. Her petite figure almost overlapped with Rem's figure inside Diablo's mind, except that unlike Rem, Sasala had some good 'assets'.

"I came alone because I have something important to discuss with you."

"Is it the Fallen again? Or maybe there's another Great Demon King resurrecting somewhere?"

"No, it's not really about the Fallen or the Demon Kings. Actually, it doesn't involve fighting at all. It's still important though."

"Something important that doesn't involve fighting… Could it be, you found a new type of soba?"

"...No, not really. It would be great if I did though."

"That's a shame."

"Indeed, but that's not what I came here for! We are getting sidetracked."

"Uh...I'm sorry."

"Hah…..Listen, I will be quick about this."

 **Explaining is good, explaining everything is better**

"S-Something like this happened after I left..."

"Yeah..."

"A-And in just a few days too..."

"...Umu"

"B-but why are you telling this to me, Diablo?"

"Because I want you to take part as well."

"...Eh?"

"..."

"Eeeeeh?!"

"C-Calm down."

"Bu-But that is…!"

Diablo knew very well that asking someone to calm down on this situation, even more considering he was the one who started it, was really unreasonable. But he had no idea what else to say to the flustered Sasala. Her cheeks were as red as tomato and her eyes were spinning around.

"M-Me an-and Diablo?! But he is m-my friend and my dis-disciple! Now, my husband?! And with other girls as well!?"

"W-Wait, Sasala! I'm not forcing you or anything! I'm only asking you! Accepting it or not is on you!"

"O-Oh, that's right, isn't it? Ahaha…..."

"...Look, for now, just take deep breaths."

Sasala was thinking as if it was already decided that she was engaged to Diablo which caused her to become more and more flustered. Noticing that, Diablo cut her line of thought to calm her down. Thankfully for him, it worked.

"So, have you cooled down a little?"

"Huff...Yes, I'm sorry Diablo. I was a little too excited."

"Don't mind the small stuff. Just take your time."

(You are the last bride after all. I finally feel that I can take it a little easier... Wait, was I just thinking as if I knew she was going to accept? Am I really getting this overconfident? Maybe I'm letting the fact that I haven't been refused yet get to my head.)

Unaware of Diablo's inner conflict, Sasala was lost in her own little world as well. She got proposed to for the first time in her life. Before that, she barely had any contact with anyone that wasn't a challenger looking for the Sword Saint. Diablo was technically her first friend and her number one disciple as well. One could say he was the closest male to her, but there was one doubt inside of her, one that she had to erase…

"Diablo, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You said you needed this ritual to control your magic power, right?"

"Precisely."

"And you choose only people who had a favorable relationship or were closer to you than other people, right?"

"Yeah."

"But, did you make that choice based only on that?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's Diablo we are talking about. If your magic got even stronger than before and it's running wild, it's certainly nothing to joke around. I also don't think you thought about this half-heartedly. But did you chose the brides with only that basis?"

"Are you talking about the matter of how close our relationship is?"

"Yes. I'm a little bothered by that."

"Diablo said that the ritual would only work with people that are close to a certain extent, but I still feel a little….uneasy."

"About what?"

"Your feelings."

"...What?"

"I never had a lover before, so I can't say for sure. But I think that if I had to ever choose a husband, I would choose Diablo."

"!"

"I mean, my life was so dull and frustrating before meeting Diablo. Training, defeating challengers and hoping to end my Master's struggles. But after Diablo appeared, I finally met someone who was able to become my disciple, made my first friends, finally put my Master at peace, discovered how to make soba properly."

"..."

Though it was only a little while ago, not even a month, these memories also felt nostalgic to Diablo.

"My life has been so full of surprises after meeting Diablo. I got so happy when Diablo thanked me and called me 'Shishou'(Master). Diablo was also the only one that could understand my Master's thoughts(about fighting strategies). I really believe I could be happy marrying Diablo."

"!"

Sasala smiled so cheerfully. It was just like when Diablo called her Shishou, except the air around her seemed different. Now, she almost seemed like a maiden in love.

"But like I said before, there's one thing that holds me back."

"Just say it. I will do something about it."

"It's reassuring coming from you, but… I think it's a little different in this case."

"What?"

"I said I'm fine with Diablo but what Diablo himself? Did Diablo...choose me just because I was a little closer than someone else? I can't get that worry out of my head. That maybe, I was included just by a small margin. Was I chosen just because I was 'lucky'?"

"...I knew you were an insecure and somewhat submissive person but this surpasses my expectations. Listen, don't say I chose you because 'you were a little closer' or 'you were lucky'. I choose you because I trust you, because you are my Shishou in swordsmanship that I respect and that helped me in my life's most important battle. You should not look down on yourself so much, you are not someone 'less than a lover, more than an acquaintance', you are someone I believe I could love as a wife."

"!"

"..."

Diablo tried to express everything he felt, he did yet another thing he couldn't do as a NEET. Right after saying it and seeing Sasala's blushing shocked face, he realised he just said something really embarrassing. It's not like his other proposals were okay, but this time he was more conscious of it. As Diablo matured, he started to care for 'this kind of stuff'. He started to understand how riajuu felt.

"...*sniff*..."

"...!"

While Diablo was wondering if being a riajuu was not that bad or if he should just explode, tears were forming in Sasala's eyes. For a second, Diablo thought maybe he said something wrong but realised that she didn't seem sad or upset. Instead, she was smiling, she was crying from happiness.

"...I'm so glad. Really so glad. I was really nervous for a moment."

"It's okay."

"Umu."

Sasala used her finger and wiped her tears away. Now, there was nothing to ruin her pure smile anymore. Diablo too, smiled seeing how everything seemed to have gone well.

"Oh, yeah. We still have to do 'it', right? The ritual I mean."

"Yeah, that's all that's left."

"Yes… I've never done this kind of thing before so I will be counting on Diablo to guide me. Please be gentle."

"Don't worry…."

Diablo had already stood and approached Sasala's seat with steady steps. Sasala was afraid Diablo might hear her heartbeats as he approached. Even if he couldn't hear it, Diablo could see Sasala was anxious. That was what set her apart from the other brides, Rem and Shera already had daily contact with him, Krem and Eldegard had different cultures, Sylvie and Mei were already 'adults', Lamnites and Rafleisha had plenty of experience, Alicia and Lumachina had at least the knowledge about this. On the other hand, Sasala was raised in the mountains, she barely interacted with others, let alone from the opposite gender, meaning she was by far the less experienced among the brides.

With that in mind, Diablo decided to take it slow so she could get used to it. Right after his lips made contact with hers…

"Hm..."

Diablo didn't push it further, nor did he back away from her. He just kept it like that, he maintained the kiss without making it more intense and without breaking it. Sasala had to get used to this if she was to join the brides, though it didn't seem to be an issue. Sasala looked clumsy in kissing but she was seemingly enjoying it. Though she wasn't a dog, her ears and tail were moving around non-stop, they really gave away her excitement. After a few seconds, Diablo thought it was enough and took some distance, slowly so she wouldn't get startled.

"Phew… are you okay?"

"...Eh? Ah! I'm f-fine! Completely fine! Diablo went easy on me after all!"

"I see. That's good then."

"Yes...so this is a kiss….so good..."

"What's wrong?"

"N-No, nothing!"

"Don't overdo it. It's fine to say it if something feels strange."

"I-It wasn't strange! It's just that, it felt so good….Ah, that's right! Since you came here, will Diablo stay for the night?"

(So she was only dazed from the after bliss, huh? It's good then, but what was that change of subject? She doesn't have to get so embarrassed, all the other wives said it felt good too. I don't think there's anything strange about it.)

"...I guess. I was in a hurry before, but maybe I should chill out for a bit now that it's over. I have been traveling without pause for a while after all."

"Good! Then, I will start preparing soba for both of us!"

"Oh, before that, take this."

"Hm? A letter?"

"It's from Lamnites, she was the feudal lord responsible for the city, when the Fallen invaded. She said she had to convey some things to you, but you left before she could."

"Oh! Then I caused some trouble for her...by the way, is she one of the brides?"

"Indeed she is."

"I see… then I have to properly apologise when we meet."

"So you are coming back to the city with me?"

"Umu. Since I'm your wife, I thought maybe I should live with you. I mean, Diablo is an adventurer, right? That means you travel to lots of different places with Rem and Shera, right? If I go with you, I will get close to my husband and accomplish my goal of learning more about the world, two birds with a single stone, right?"

"I'm relieved then, if Sasala decided to travel alone, we(Diablo+other brides) would get worried. Sasala is a heavy sleeper after all. You could get ambushed during the night if you went alone."

"...I wouldn't be so careless...probably. Well then, I will start making dinner, Please wait a little."

"Right. Take your time."

Diablo thought about offering to help, but he knew very well that he was no cook. If he tried to help, there was a chance he would ruin it instead. Diablo wanted to avoid that at all costs, soba was one of the few dishes from his world after all.

Before starting, Sasala opened the letter and read it thoroughly. Her face distorted into shock, before hugging the letter to her chest and looking around to see if anyone saw it. The only ones in the house were Sasala and Diablo, not only that, but Diablo was waiting in another room, Sasala still looked around regardless.

"But something like this….Wait...Doesn't this mean I have to hurry?!"

Sasala started to speak and panic by herself. The contents of letter were completely different from what Diablo told her, which means that Lamnites tricked Diablo. Sasala was happy at first, the little plan written in the letter was something Sasala would never imagine by herself, but she also understood that since she was the last bride, there was no one as late as she was. By now, all the other brides already read their letters and prepared for the plan. Sasala had to create an excuse to head back to Faltra City before, but what could she say in the first place? Fortunately, she didn't to think of an excuse.

"Sasala? Got a minute?"

"Y-Yesh?!"

"...Why are you stuttering?"

"N-No, it's nothing. I was just a little startled. Ahaha…."

"...If you say so. I actually wanted to ask, do you know of any places where I could get a souvenir in the nearby city?"

"Souvenirs?"

"Since I spent some time away, I thought I should get something for the others back at Faltra City."

"...I know of some places. But, you see, I was thinking of going back to Faltra City first to speak with my fellow brides..."

"It's no problem. With my magic, I can go back pretty fast so if you want to go back first, I don't mind. Actually, I think it would easier for both of us this way. It would be difficult to carry all of your stuff while flying."

"I guess so."

Sasala seemed pretty calm on outside, but on the inside she was jumping from happiness. Since Diablo was going to visit some stores before heading back, Sasala could return to the city before him and prepare for the plan. The letter already said that the other brides would have almost everything prepared so the most important part was that Sasala had to return before Diablo did.

Humming happily from her good fortune, Sasala resumed making their dinner. Today she was going to put even more effort in the soba!


	18. Demon King and his Brides

**The final chapter finally came. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm about to go on a trip so it was a little hard to write it since it was so long. But I'm just glad I made it on time. It will take a little while for me to come back from my trip, so my series of one-shots will also take a while to begin. Well, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Last Chapter**

"Finally home, huh? Maybe I was worrying for nothing."

Diablo had just arrived on the bridge, right in front of the entrance gate to Faltra City. The worry in question, was referring to the fact that Diablo felt someone watching him while he was approaching the city. For one second, he could feel a gaze on him, but no matter how much he looked around or searched with his magic, he couldn't find anyone.

(Maybe I'm getting a little paranoid? Perhaps I've been thinking about the looks I would receive from onlookers after the marriage a little too much.)

Diablo was aware that even if they avoided spreading the news, his contact with the wives was still going to grow by a fair amount. It wouldn't take long before the rumours spread. He hoped his already known interactions with Shera, Rem, Krem and Edelgard would lessen the impact a little. He was already surrounded by beautiful girls since the beginning, increasing the number was not going to create such a disturbance, or so he hoped.

"Still, I wonder if they are in our house. If they are out on a quest, it would feel anticlimactic to arrive at an empty house."

Just as Diablo was wondering if he should visit the Guild first, someone called out to him. Surprisingly, it was a familiar face.

"It's been a while, Diablo-san."

"Boris, huh? It's certainly been a while."

"I'm sorry to disturb you after you just arrived from your trip but I bring a message from the Guildmaster."

"From Sylvie? What is it?"

"She asked me to take you to a certain building, a really specific one at that."

"A certain building? And what for?"

"It was used for some religious ceremonies in the past. It's still in pretty good shape, but since the Religious Order is located in the Capital, this one became a little...obsolete"

"I see, but you still haven't told me why Sylvie wants me to go to that building."

"Oh, my apologies. She said she wanted you to try on a new… set of armor she found. She said it would be a perfect match with you."

"But why on that place? Was it not possible to try it somewhere else?"

"Err… About that, I don't really know the details myself. I'm just the errand boy, after all."

"...I guess so."

Diablo thought it was a little strange, but couldn't feel any lies in Boris's speech. For the time being, Diablo decided to follow Boris and see what this set of armor was like. He doubted it could rival his own equipment, even more considering this world's average was way below the game's average. In his dungeon, the weapons he spread through the levels were trash for him, but it seems the adventurers of this world believed them to be first-class weapons. But knowing Sylvie, she might have just called for him because she thought it would look good on him, regardless of the efficiency.

When they finally arrived, Boris excused himself saying he had guard duty. As such, Diablo entered alone and was surprised when another somewhat familiar face appeared.

"Welcome, Diablo-sama."

"You...were the paladin that was with Lumachina before."

"I'm glad you remember me, Diablo-sama. I am called Tria, a paladin in charge of protecting Lumachina-sama. I'm here to guide you through this chur- building."

"Were you about to say something?"

"N-No! It-It was just a slip of tongue! Now, please follow me!"

"O-Ok."

Diablo could understand that since the building has a lot of rooms, he could easily get lost. But Tria's behaviour was really suspicious. He already met her before and judged she was not a bad person. In fact, she might just be the only non-corrupt paladin right now. With that in mind, Diablo pushed his doubts aside and followed her towards one of the rooms.

"Then, change inside this room. I will be waiting outside."

Diablo got inside the room and saw some clothes folded on top of a chair. For a moment, he thought it may be a mistake since it didn't look like a "set of armor" no matter how he looked. However, his own cape didn't look particularly tough and it could withstand quite a lot.

"Or rather, this is just a suit, isn't it?!"

After Diablo finished changing and looked at the mirror on the wall, he confirmed he was using a suit, pretty similar to the ones in his world. Diablo also confirmed that he didn't feel any different, the suit didn't seem to have any special properties, except for making him look a civilized demon. All he needed were sunglasses and maybe a japanese sword to become the yakuza version of Diablo.

"Diablo-sama, are done changing?"

"Umu. I'm done, but what's the meaning of this?"

"Oh! It certainly suits you, Diablo-sama! Now, please follow me."

"Wha-! Wait a second! Hey!"

It was not 'as if', Tria was definitely ignoring Diablo and moving on. Diablo wanted to protest but understood that she was not going to stop walking, so he decided to follow her, despite his inner frustrations. Soon, they reached a big double door and Tria finally stopped.

"Now please come in, Diablo-sama. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Everyone?"

There was no time for a response, as the door suddenly opened. Inside, Diablo could see a long path, with lots of long chairs on both sides, leading to an altar. It was pretty much the inside of a church no matter how he looked at it. But what actually stunned Diablo, was the presence of every single one of his wives, all wearing dresses and holding bouquets, looking at him like they were expecting him.

"Wha-What is this?!"(Diablo)

"We were waiting for you, Diablo!"(Shera)

"Surprise!...I guess I should say."(Rem)

"Hahaha! Diablo's making a surprised face-noda! This is a victory-noda!"(Krem)

"Diablo-sama~, surprised? Surprised! He is!"(Edelgard)

"You are always surprising us Diablo-san, so we thought maybe we should show you what we can do as well."(Sylvie)

"That's right-nya! We wanted to surprise Diablo-san for a change-nya!"(Mei)

"I guess it was worth the trouble. Seeing Diablo making a bewildered face, it is profit."(Lamnites)

"Master's face... hah…hah... magnificent no matter the expression!"(Rose)

"I'm sorry for doing this without your consent, Diablo-sama. But it was majority vote."(Alicia)

"I'm sorry for tricking you, Danna-sama. Please don't blame Tria too, ok?"(Lumachina)

"It's been a while, Your Majesty. Just kidding, Diablo-sama."(Rafleisha)

"Diablo sure came fast. I had to rush with all I have to get here before you, you know?"(Sasala)

Diablo was frozen solid from the shock. He could barely register what his wives said, but he did managed to catch the word "surprise", meaning, this entire thing was planned from the start.

(...Surprise?...A surprise?...Since when? When did they start planning this?...Don't tell me…. The letters?! I did thought it was strange, but to think they were doing this right under my nose!)(Diablo)

"We did well, didn't we? Everyone worked together after all!"(Shera)

"...You almost gave it away as soon as we began though. But it's true, with everybody working together it would be difficult to fail."(Rem)

"Maou worked hard as well!"(Krem)

"Edelgard too? Worked hard!"(Edelgard)

"That's good and all, but there's something else I want from Diablo."(Lamnites)

"Eh? Are we going to start right now?"(Sasala)

"I believe Lamnites-san is talking about something else."(Sylvie)

"Indeed. She wants you to praise our dresses, Diablo-sama."(Rafleisha)

"?!"(Diablo)

"That's right-nya! Mei-chan wants her husband's praise for her efforts!"(Mei)

"...I want it as well."(Lumachina)

"We did our best after all, all together."(Alicia)

"You all..."(Diablo)

"Demanding something from Master...Grrr...it really would be nice to be praised though…."(Rose)

Author: If you are curious about how each character looks, just look at the cover image for this fanfic(it's not exactly the same, it's just so you guys can more or less imagine what I imagined), Lumachina and Sasala and Lamnites and Rafleisha are not there though. Once again, I do not own this image.

Diablo had been too shocked to notice but now that he took a good look at them, he realised they were all wearing some colourful dresses. Shera was wearing a green dress that emphasized her voluptuous chest and exposed her back. Rem was wearing a purple dress that shifted the focus from her small chest to her exposed belly button. Krem and Sylvie were using some really revealing dresses, black and white respectively, the part covering their breasts were really thin and the dress wasn't covering their back or their belly button but was somehow really fitting, kind of similar to how their normal clothes were. Edelgard and Alicia were using similar dresses that put focus not only on their chests but also their legs, since the dress was open on the sides, like a chinese dress is open on the legs, just that both their dresses were matching their eyes, Eldegard's was white-silver and Alicia's was pink. Mei was using a dark blue dress, a little more conservative than Edelgard's since her legs were completely hidden but still put her cleavage in plain view. Rose was wearing a dress black on the sides with a large white line in the middle, there were also some frills on the edges and around the neck, seems like she just got a dress version of her maid outfit. Lamnites and Raflesha were also wearing similar dresses, ones with a high degree of exposure and clearly showed off their 'assets', just that Lamnites's was red like her eyes and Rafleisha's was pure white. And finally, Sasala's dress was a light grey, the same color as her tail, it was a simple dress that emphasized her cleavage, as if trying to distract others from her small size.

"...It really suits all of you but is it not the custom to use white? I mean, all of you. Or maybe it's different from my world?"(Diablo)

"We just thought this might suit us better."(Shera)

"...Well, it certainly does suit you better than white."(Diablo)

"...I'm happy with the praise but still..."(Rem)

"Hm? What is it?"(Diablo)

"You could have praised us more, Diablo-san!"(Mei)

"I think so as well."(Sylvie)

"Your comment was shallow-noda!"(Krem)

"Eldegard too? Agree as well!"(Eldegard)

"...My bad, but that's all that comes to mind right now. After all..."(Diablo)

"I understand. Diablo is not used to praising others, right?"(Lamnites)

"Diablo-sama most likely was always standing above others so I believe he never had the need to do so."(Rafleisha)

"Of course. Master can do anything. There's need for Master to entertain those inferior life forms."(Albedo-ops, I mean Rose)

"Certainly, Diablo-sama is THE Demon King, after all."(Alicia)

"Don't say too much."(Diablo)

"Alicia-san, somehow I have a feeling you are specially happy when you say 'Demon King'."(Lumachina)

"It is hard to imagine Diablo asking for help with something. Even when he became my disciple, he wasn't exactly asking."(Sasala)

"...Sorry….Wait a second. You still haven't explained this situation to me. I have more or less figured what the plan is but I want to hear it from your mouths."(Diablo)

"Ehh! You already figured it out, Diablo? As expected!"(Shera)

"...I think you are the only who would have problems figuring it out by this point, Shera."(Rem)

"So you already realised-noda. I praise you, Diablo!"(Krem)

"Diablo-sama~, admiring."(Edelgard)

"Now, now. I have a feeling if we all try to explain it, it will the entire day."(Sylvie)

"But who is going to do it then-nya?"(Mei)

"""I will do it."""(Alicia/Rose/Lumachina)

"Fufu. So eager. Our dear husband is not going anywhere so you don't need to rush it."(Lamnites)

"Indeed. It is amusing to watch it though. As I thought, there's never a dull moment around Diablo-sama."(Rafleisha)

"...I wanted to try explaining too."(Sasala)

Some of the wives got into an argument over who was going to explain it to Diablo. After a lot of discussion, non-violent catfights(to avoid ruining the dresses) and some good old JanKenPon, they finally explained, in detail, what their plan was. It was just as Diablo imagined: They asked him to deliver the letters that contained the entire plan to the next brides, the ones that were already in the Faltra City started preparing the church, making sure to reserve the place and making sure nobody would approach it. They prepared the dresses of every wife, even the ones that were outside the city, only making minor adjustments when they tried the dresses on. The only problems were: maybe some of the wives would reject Diablo but there was a really low chance of that happening and maybe Diablo would come back before the last wife, but they were prepared to delay the wedding by one day, just in case Sasala failed to delay Diablo. They even kept Lamnites using her rifle to keep track of any flying Demon Kings around the city, so that they would know when Diablo was returning(that was the gaze Diablo felt when he was near the city.). In other words, the brides all banded together to surprise Diablo with this marriage cerimony, complete with the location(a church), the wives(all wearing dresses) and the groom(with a suit).

"...It was pretty elaborate."(Diablo)

"Of course. Would you expect any less from us?"(Lamnites)

"That's right. As Diablo himself said, we are the women that you chose after all."(Sasala)

"! I did say that."(Diablo)

"But then again, were you surprised Diablo-san? By our most secret plan."(Sylvie)

"If Diablo-sama said he was expecting this..."(Alicia)

"Don't worry. I would never expect you all to come up with this. I had an unexpectedly pleasant surprise. Thank you, all of you."(Diablo)

"Yay! We did it, Rem and Krem-chan!"(Shera)

"Of course we did it! Maou was helping after all-noda!"(Krem)

"I'm happy too but stop hugging me and jumping Shera! Don't press those giant things on me!"(Rem)

"Maou-sama, Edelgard too? Helped!"(Edelgard)

"Come on, El-chan(Eldegard's nickname) and Rose-chan. You two jump as well! We managed to please our dear husband after all!"(Mei)

"Master advised me to join you on your little festivities but he also advised me not to do such actions like jumping excitedly."(Rose)

(Nice job remembering it, Rose! You just saved this church!)(Diablo)

Diablo had suggested that Rose try to mingle with the other wives, he wasn't going to force her to like them but he said she should at least get used to them to avoid losing her temper over every little thing. But he also warned her that with her constitution(weight) she could cause great damage to her surroundings if she started jumping around. Luckily for him, she kept both things in mind.

"Now, now. I now we are all happy that everything worked just fine, but how about we proceed with the main show?"(Sylvie)

"Oh, that's right. I was so distracted."(Rem)

"Tria-san here was also making a face as if she had no idea when to intervene."(Alicia)

"I'm really sorry Tria! Even though I was the one who asked for your help..."(Lumachina)

"It's okay Lumachina-sama. It was my first time seeing Lumachina-sama looking so happy, after all."(Tria)

"Ohh! Maou had already forgotten that knight was here-noda."(Krem)

"He-Hey, Krem-chan. Saying that to her face is a little..."(Sasala)

"Eeh….But I did as well."(Shera)

(So did I, but I can't just say it like those two.)(Diablo)

"Let's not mind the small stuff. I know we all cleared our schedules for today but that doesn't mean we should just take entire day, right?"(Lamnites)

"Right. Then let's begin."(Rem)

With that said, all the wives went back into "formation", side by side forming a line, all of them were in order, from first(to marry Diablo) to last. Tria stood next to Shera holding an open box in her hands. When Diablo approached, he saw that it contained marriage rings, each one with a jewel on it. Diablo went one by one, putting the rings on their fingers, while exchanging a few words.

 **Big Breasted Elf Princess**

"Hehehe! I'm so happy! We didn't got to do this back in the Elven Kingdom."(Shera)

"Well, there was the threat of the Fallen at that time so..."(Diablo)

"It's fine. We finally did after all, together with everybody too!"(Shera)

"If you say that, then it's fine."(Diablo)

"Thank you Diablo. It's all thanks to you that I can be this happy right now. For saving me all this time, thank you."(Shera)

"You said before that you wanted to be able live free. Running away from your kingdom and becoming an adventure, these two things were due to your own power. I just gave you a little of my assistance."(Diablo)

"Then, from now on I will give you all I have, so look forward to it!"(Shera)

 **Flat-chested Pantherian**

"Now that I think about it, this is the second time you put a ring on my finger, isn't it?( **refer to volume 9** )"(Rem)

"Indeed. When I think about it, it's true."(Diablo)

"Thanks. If we never summoned you…. no, that's not it. If you never decided to help me, help us, I wouldn't be alive right now. Even though we summoned you without your consent, you still risked your life to help me, for that, all I can say right now is 'thank you'."(Rem)

"I already said I did what I wanted, right? I don't really hold anything against you for summoning me, rather, if you hadn't summoned me, I also would be alone in my dungeon(Rose hardly ever left the treasury in the throne room)."(Diablo)

"! Hearing this really saves me. Once again, thank you and I lo-love..."(Rem)

"...If you still feel embarrassed saying it out loud, you don't need to force yourself, you know?"(Diablo)

"Uuhh…. I will definitely say it, so wait for me!"(Rem)

 **Loli Demon Queen**

"Maou believes it would be easier if she put the ring herself, but somehow...Maou is looking forward to this-noda. It's mysterious to Maou."(Krem)

"That's just natural. Even if you are a Demon Queen, you are still a woman(kid)."(Diablo)

"Ohh! Maou never heard that before but it sounds deep-noda. So, for women, it's natural to desire such things?"(Krem)

"...Well, I suppose it is? While there are exceptions to this, I promise you that you will not regret it."(Diablo)

"Then it's like the time with the slave contract-noda? If it is, then Maou will just leave it to Diablo! Maou trusts Diablo the most-noda!"(Krem)

"...Thank you, Krem. Your way of thinking is still a little too simple, but I understand you really mean it."(Diablo)

 **Fallen Spear-user Maid**

"Diablo-sama~, honor? It is!"(Edelgard)

"...I don't mean to offend you, but I guess I'm finally getting more used to your way speech."(Diablo)

"Speech? Should change~?"(Edelgard)

"No, like I said, I don't intend to force anything on you. You are fine as you are, Edelgard."(Diablo)

"Diablo-sama~, as expected, gentle? He is! Please~, from now on, take care?"(Edelgard)

"Yeah, take care of me as well from now on Edelgard. Not as my servant, but as my wife."(Diablo)

"No experience? Work hard~, will do!"(Edelgard)

 **Grasswalker Guildmaster**

"Somehow, this doesn't feel real to me."(Sylvie)

"Are you dissatisfied?"(Diablo)

"No, no! There's no way I would be. I was just thinking, in this world of ours, everything working so conveniently and easily...I'm so happy that it feels like it's all just a dream."(Sylvie)

"I understand the feeling(being transported to another world and even getting married with twelve beautiful girls is really just like a dream). But I assure you, it's real."(Diablo)

"Fufu! I guess so. I finally retired from being the Guildmaster and even got married with my age… To tell the truth, I was afraid Diablo-san wasn't interested in me before."(Sylvie)

"What do you mean?"(Diablo)

"I heard men tend to like women with big chests and I understand that Diablo-san only did THAT(you know what) to me because you were drunk so… Before you proposed to me I thought that I didn't have a chance. I thought the best I could do was join your party(from the novel volume 10, it really seems that if Diablo said she could join the party, Sylvie would really adventure with him after he resigned) and watch from the sidelines as you got along with Shera-chan and Rem-san."(Sylvie)

"...I believe every man has his own 'tastes' and I don't really discriminate women for their bodies."(Diablo)

"Even if I already knew Diablo-san was not like most men, I'm still glad to hear it from you directly. Thank you very much for accepting me, Diablo-san, both as your wife and your party member."(Sylvie)

 **Inn's Manager Idol**

"Fuahhh….As expected, Mei-chan has trouble with this kind of attention. Mei-chan can speak to all the customers without problem but when her husband gets so close like this..."(Mei)

"It's rare to see you, of all people, embarrassed Mei."(Diablo)

"...Well, this idol already told you Diablo-san, since she never fell in love before, this idol is not used to this-nya."(Mei)

"...I'm not a professional either."(Diablo)

"Please don't mind Mei-chan's attitude, while this idol feels embarrassed, it's not really a bad feeling-nya. Rather, it makes me happy that this time finally came-nya."(Mei)

"What? Did you think you were gonna spend the rest of your life alone?"(Diablo)

"It's not like that but… This idol was feeling a bit anxious about always taking care of this inn. 'When will my prince come I wonder?' or something like that-nya."(Mei)

"I don't really fit the role of a prince but if you're okay with me..."(Diablo)

"Of course the answer is yes-nya! Even if Diablo-san is a Demon King from another world, even if some people fear you, to me, you will always be my hero(charming prince)."(Mei)

 **Feudal Lord Magic Gunner**

"Fufufu! In the end, even I am going through this kind of thing."(Lamnites)

"...I know you already said before that you never thought about getting married but were you serious? Someone of your position normally would…."(Diablo)

"Are you talking about political marriage? Well, while I do understand the concept of 'paying for one's services'(in a sexual way), actually exchanging vows was a little off the radar for me(do radars even exist in this world?)."(Lamnites)

"...I know we already went through all the talk(and kisses) to get here but I will ask again since I don't any regrets to remain within you, do you have any issues with doing this with me?"(Diablo)

"It's ok, it's ok. Like I said before, if it was anyone else, I would have some reservations in doing this but if it's you, I can say for sure that I will not regret anything. Actually, Diablo, you are insecure yourself about this, aren't you?"(Lamnites)

"...I am and always was the Demon King, be it here or in my original world. I was always fighting and crushing foolish challengers. No one would really approach a Demon King with romance in mind."(Diablo)

"So that's why despite your appearance, you don't have much confidence in this? Well, that's just a difference in area of expertise. Which means, maybe I can take the lead a few more times."(Lamnites)

"...Don't overdo it, ok?"(Diablo)

"Huhuhu! Do look forward to it, dear."(Lamnites)

 **Mechanical Dungeon Maid**

"Finally this day arrived...Ahh...I could die- no, become junk now with no regrets."(Rose)

"No, no. Don't do that. When you are the one saying it, I can't tell if you are joking or not. That correction was also unnecessary."(Diablo)

"Fufu! Receiving Master's care...So happy. Even though I was just in charge of the treasury before, now I'm becoming one with Master..."(Rose)

"...You are skipping a few steps but let's leave it at that for now."(Diablo)

"Master, thank you for giving a chance to this low servant. Even though I've been so useless at times, Master never discarded me and still cared for me. It's way more than I deserve."(Rose)

"Rose, I already told you, you are not useless. Your help was vital in my recent fights so, don't say you are unworthy or useless. If I say you are worthy, then accept it with pride."(Diablo)

"! Yes, Master! I will follow you anywhere and everywhere! This Rose, every finger to every strand of hair, everything belongs to Master."(Rose)

"...Well, this will do for now."(Diablo)

 **Mad Female Knight**

"Thank you very much, Diablo-sama."(Alicia)

"...You are welcome I guess. But for what exactly? And don't say everything, I just gave you the push you needed, everything else was your own resolve to change and persist."(Diablo)

"No, it's a fact that if Diablo-sama hadn't saved me, I wouldn't be able to smile like I am now. You accepted someone as twisted as me and encouraged me to keep on living, that's not something anyone would do."(Alicia)

"Well, this world has different values and morals than mine after all."(Diablo)

"Is that so? Is it normal to help anyone in need in your world? Was that the reason for helping me?"(Alicia)

"No, actually it was a little out of character for me as well. I just could somewhat relate to your situation of not being able to fit anywhere. As someone in a similar situation, I could never abandon or condemn you."(Diablo)

"I see, I guess Diablo-sama also had problems with other people due to your overwhelming power...Then, although Diablo-sama might not need it, I also wish to help Diablo-sama as well."(Alicia)

"You already did it when you accepted to keep on living. You proved to me that even a Demon King like me can save someone who lost their way."(Diablo)

"I would say I paid my debt but that's not enough. As promised, I will dedicate the rest of my life to you so, please continue to accept someone like, until I finally get rid of my madness."(Alicia)

"That goes without saying."(Diablo)

 **Pure High Priest**

"You don't have to be so tense Lumachina."(Diablo)

"N-No, I'm just a little nervous. Please don't mind me."(Lumachina)

(You are trembling like human-shaped phone receiving a call. Telling me not to mind it is a little too…)(Diablo)

"I can understand that you still have some reservations regarding doing this with other girls."(Diablo)

"Eh? No! It's not that! I swear it's not that!"(Lumachina)

"Then, what's wrong? You don't need to hide it, I can listen to whatever complaints you may have."(Diablo)

"It-It's not really a complaint though. I was just surprised. When I saw the corruption in our church, I was depressed, when we managed to save the church from it's fall, I was relieved. But a small part of me was still afraid, afraid that more misfortune was coming. That's why, when Danna-sama came and proposed, I felt really glad that there are still good things to come. Marriage, not to mention, with my friends as well, I'm happy that I can still see miracles like this happening."(Lumachina)

"And you always will. I will make sure of it, I am a god-like existence after all, the Demon King from another world."(Diablo)

"Thank you very much, Danna-sama. I pray these happy days will continue forever."(Lumachina)

 **Bi Dark Elf**

"So it's finally my turn."(Rafleisha)

"Were you getting impatient?"(Diablo)

"If I had to say, I was just really looking forward to this. I believe Diablo-sama already heard these words from some of my fellow brides, 'I didn't thought I would get married', or something among these lines."(Rafleisha)

"...Why are you all so pessimistic about marriage?"(Diablo)

"Haha. It's not like that. We just have our own circumstances. Marriage isn't that common among dark elves, since we normally only interact with males to leave descendants and we don't have same sex marriage..."(Rafleisha)

"I see..."(Diablo)

"Oh, but my feelings for Diablo-sama are genuine. Please don't misunderstand."(Rafleisha)

"It's fine. I believe in you. Not to mention, if your feelings were only about making children, the ritual would have most likely failed."(Diablo)

"I guess so. If I didn't knew better, I could almost say that was the reason why Diablo-sama trusted my feelings."(Rafleisha)

"...That's not it though."(Diablo)

"Fufu! I know. I was joking. In short, since I trusted Diablo-sama with the ritual, Diablo-sama felt that in turn he should trust my feelings, right?"(Rafleisha)

"...You really are a handful, you know?"(Diablo)

"I guess I am. Then, please take care of this handful woman from now on, ok?"(Rafleisha)

 **Dwarf Sword Saint**

"Uhh… I was concentrating while I was waiting for my turn but now that Diablo is in front of me, I can't seem to calm down."(Sasala)

"Deep breaths. You could fight the Fallen army without hesitation but when it comes to this..."(Diablo)

"The-There's no helping it! My area of expertise are sword techniques, not relationships. Even though I already told Diablo that you are my first one, you still make fun of me. *pout*"(Sasala)

"Sorry, but I wasn't really making fun of you."(Diablo)

"It's okay I guess. That just means you act without formalities with me, that's one way of thinking right? I heard before that 'real couples' do not hold back anything when it comes to each other."(Sasala)

"Well, while it is true, it's not like it's rule. But I can understand that, you throw everything you have and accept everything your partner has."(Diablo)

"Heeh… So Diablo is knowledgeable not only about fighting strategies and cooking, but also romance?"(Sasala)

"...I wouldn't say I'm knowledgeable but I can grasp the concept behind it."(Diablo)

"...Then, as my husband please teach me a lot of things from now on. All the things I don't know about. Whatever it's about the relationship between a man and a woman or about the world I have yet to see."(Sasala)

"That makes twelve."(Diablo)

"We did it! So...what do we do now?"(Shera)

"We eat biscuits of course! Diablo too!"(Krem)

"You seem eager all of sudden."(Diablo)

"Maou-sama~, lonely? She was."(Edelgard)

"Lonely?"(Diablo)

"Yeah, Krem-chan was always asking when you were coming back."(Sylvie)

"She was always sitting on his lap when she eats biscuits and clinging to him when we go to sleep, after all."(Rem)

"Ahaha...I don't really think biscuits are the priority now, some soba would go well though."(Sasala)

"Is is always food with you two?"(Diablo)

"In a normal wedding, the groom and the bride would go return to their house and spend the rest of the day together, this wasn't really a normal wedding though."(Lumachina)

"Then, let's all head to the Hideout Store(Diablo's house)! There we can party all we want without attracting attention-nya."(Mei)

"...I don't want to ruin your moods but..."(Diablo)

"Is there anything wrong Master? If you anything strange please say it and this Rose will-"(Rose)

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask...you are just playing pretend, aren't you? I doubt your plan ended with the wedding. You actually already have everything prepared at our house, right?"(Diablo)

"...I give up. We just can't beat you Diablo-san."(Sylvie)

"As expected of Diablo-sama."

"Of course. As expected of my Master."(Rose)

"Eh?! So there was more to our plan?"(Shera)

"...Stay quiet Shera."(Rem)

"Well, if he already discovered, there's not need to play around any longer."(Lamnites)

"Indeed. Let's head back then."(Rafleisha)

"So the formal procedures only lasts till we step outside, huh?"(Diablo)

"Our little High Priest here insisted that we at least act this way inside the church."(Lamnites)

"Thank you very much for agreeing."(Lumachina)

"You don't need to be so formal, Lumachina-san. I'm still new to making friends so please act natural with me. That way I can become friends with everybody faster."(Sasala)

"That's right! It's easier to talk like this."(Shera)

"Indeed but… are we going back dressed like this? Won't we attract unnecessary attention?"(Diablo)

"It's okay. We have something prepared."(Rem)

"Here, I prepared these hooded coats for everybody. They can erase our presence."(Alicia)

"That's really handy."(Diablo)

"Then, let's go! To our love nest-nya!"(Mei)

"Huhu! We are counting on the three of you for tonight."(Lamnites)

"Hm?"(Diablo/Rem/Shera)

"Diablo-san, you said it, didn't you? You promised Rem-san and Shera-chan they would be the first ones. You also promised all of us that you were going to do IT as fast as you could."(Sylvie)

"That's right! That's why Diablo-san has to do it with Rem-san and Shera-chan tonight. That way Diablo-san can do it with the rest of us right away."(Sylvie)

"Urgh!"(Diablo)

"And since we are all set..."(Rafleisha)

"Al-All of sudden..."(Diablo)

"Diablo! Very few people can make Maou wait and get away with it-noda!"(Krem)

"Fufufu! I have high expectations of you Diablo."(Lamnites)

"I-I'm also expecting Diablo-sama."(Lumachina)

"I already know that Master is incredible with his hands."(Rose)

(Rose! Don't come with those comments now! They are memories from the game, memories that I don't have! Rather, what was I doing with her in these memories?!)(Diablo)

"Muuhh… Stealing a march is no good Rose-chan."(Mei)

"Unfair? Unfair!"(Edelgard)

"Please make up for it, Diablo-sama."(Alicia)

"Haaahhhh….I know, I know. I will make it up. For all of you, ok? I always do so believe in me. You are all my brides and I will do anything for you. For I am the Demon King from another world, Diablo."(Diablo)

"! Yes, our dear husband."(all brides)

(I guess that's my life right now, huh? Being transferred to another world with my game character, enslaving beautiful girls, saving the world, fighting Demon Kings and getting married… One new experience after the other… My life has become much more fulfilling than when I was in my world. I know that this world is not the game, if I die there won't be a second chance. But I know it will be okay, I'm not Sakamoto Takuma anymore. I am the Demon King Diablo and now I have my wives with me, the Demon King Brides!)

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you everybody for reading my story. I actually tried to do that thing, you know? That "finish the story with the main character saying the title" thing. Honestly, I feel it was a little...dumb, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Anyways, thanks once again. See ya!**


End file.
